Little White Card
by Sky Rose Fang
Summary: McGee thinks well Tony takes stuff from my desk all the time so why can't I do the same. He picks up the little white card and not even Ellie can make sense of the words on the paper, is it a threat? or something more important? Kind of a fluffy piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Little White Card**

A/N: My grandma told me I had a beautiful pen name and said I should write a story about bringing Ziva home to Tony. My dad told her to just say Tiva, then said to me "yes write a Tiva reunion, that needs to be fixed". While my brother, sister, mum and granddad all looked at us as if we have like three heads or something I decided that maybe I might just survive my grandparents having to move in after all. Here is the story I promised them

A/N: don't be silly I don't own the show

Looking the four words on the card as if they would change if he concentrated enough he still could not work out their meaning and was left more confused then when he had picked up the card five minutes ago. Not even Bishop understood the meaning, standing in the middle of their little section of the bullpen a voice he was not hoping to hear while he had the card in his hands called out to him, "hey McGoo got a little love note do ya? I don't think I've ever seen you look so confused." McGee knew the smug smile would be plastered on the senior agents face before he had even turned around.

McGee knew Tony hadn't been taking it well since his partner had left, none of them really had but Tony just hadn't been himself at all so McGee had let the McNicknames slide, it was hard seeing Tony look up to Bishop's desk and go to call to Ziva, McGee knew that in Tony's mind that the new agents desk was still Ziva's and that wasn't going to change anytime soon, tony had still yet to even call Ellie his partner or even McGee's partner for that matter. So as he turned around he pooled all his resolve into stay calm with Tony he answered with "actually Tony this was on your desk but it's weird it doesn't say who it's from."

"Well McGee what does it say?" came Tony's snide reply as he walked to McGee and snatched the card from his hand to read for himself. McGee watched as his sometimes friend and the man he thought of as an older brother seemed to freeze stiller than a marble statue.

Tony looked at the card praying to every God out there that it was what he thought it was. The four words on the small white card stood out in black ink, he'd recognise that slightly girly swirly writing anywhere, how did McGee not? How could McGee be confused? Didn't he know that this is what Tony had been waiting for, for months now? The harsh slap to the back of his head and the gruff voice saying "who'd you piss off this time DiNozzo?" Tony had learned to stop questioning his bosses sudden appearances long ago, even if they still made him jump every time. He still hadn't found his voice when he looked down at the writing again just as the elevator dinged an unusual arrival, probably dropping off a visitor for someone.

"Count to a million" it said, something in Tony snapped into place as he turned on his heels and rushed out of the cubicle the team following behind just in time to see Tony swing into his arms a tiny beautiful brunette into his arms and hold on tight as the whole floor it seemed erupted into applause for the couple.

As Tony swung the woman around in a circle and set her down to kiss her McGee caught a look at her face and from the gasp and scent of gunpowder and daisies in the air McGee knew Abby had arrived, probably to drop off evidence on the case they were supposed to be working on he knew she had recognised the woman as well. Ziva was home.

Touching her feet to the ground and swooping down to give her a kiss Tony tightened his arms around the beautiful vision before him. He hoped to God he wasn't dreaming and somehow he knew he wasn't, in his dreams she never did smell right and right now she smelled perfect. Dropping another peck to Ziva's lips he rested his forehead against hers as he had once at the edge of the woods what seemed forever ago. He whispered softly to her "are you home?" she replied in a voice just as soft, so as not to break the bubble they found themselves in "if there is still a home for me…" tightening his arms a fraction in indication he whispered "right here you'll always have a home". With a sniff Ziva answered in a voice softly breaking "do not let me go Tony, please do not let me go I do not want to be gone anymore", "never again baby" he replied just before the pair were hit with a wall strong enough to topple their tight embrace.

Regaining their balance Tony realised it wasn't a 'what' that had hit them but a 'who'. Abby must have come up from the lab to give something to Gibbs or something. There was to force strong enough that could have stopped her running over here the moment she had spotted her best friend Tony thought wryly as Ziva twisted to embrace the taller woman he heard his girlfriend (can he say that? Or well think that? Who cares he didn't he was going to call her that whether she liked it or not) giggle "I missed your hugs so much Abby, promise me I'll get at least one a day forever." With a hesitant smile in her voice the older woman replied "you'll have to stay here forever for that."

As Gibbs made his way over to kiss his girls on their heads and to pull his youngest into a one armed hug he heard Ziva murmur "I am home."

A/N: well there you have it Ziva's home. Let me know if I should leave this as a one shot or if you think I should continue it Love Sky xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

A/N: I don't know if I mentioned in my secrets and seduction fic (if you haven't read it you should, it's a Densi fic) or not that I try to update Friday, Saturday and Sunday, unless I'm at my best friend's house (she usually kidnaps me from class on a Friday afternoon and "forces" me to participate in drinking games – I'm twenty and live in Australia it's all legal drinking.) but if I'm having one of my bouts of insomnia throughout the week and I feel inspired I'll post something up as well. Here's the new chap you guys asked for

A/N: oh how I wish they were mine

One whole week, only one. She'd been home one week and it already felt like she'd never left in the first place. Tony stretched out in the new king sized bed he'd brought months ago for himself and his new girlfriend (they'd talked in bed the night she'd come home… after more physical and… pleasurable activities and decided that Ziva would be his girlfriend and Tony would be her boyfriend) taking a deep breath as he did so he smelt fresh coffee Ziva must have put in before she went for her run way WAY to early, some things never change… at least there's coffee.

Making his way down the hall in only his boxers other smells started joining in the mix, obviously Tony had miss judged the time and his girlfriend – god he loved calling her that – had returned home and started making their breakfast. Perfect he thought as he attempted to sneak into the kitchen with one thing on his mind, to… distract… Ziva from her cooking. He saw that Ziva still had headphones in but had changed out of her running gear into one of his shirts that looked way to big but absolutely beautiful on her. Her hair, still wet from her shower had turned the white shirt slightly see-through at the back let Tony know that Ziva had not a thing on under his shirt. Yeah… she needed a distraction, and so did he.

Feeling arms wrap around her waist Ziva tensed slightly, old habits did after all die hard, but only for a second until she recognised Tony's arms as the ones around her. She tilted her head to the side a fraction to pull out her headphone and tell Tony that breakfast would be ready in five minutes and that Gibbs had called earlier to give them what was probably the first weekend off they'd had since they'd gone back to NCIS and she had stayed in Israel. Tony on the other hand had different ideas as he started placing kisses in the crook of her neck where her neck meets her shoulder. He was trying to distract her, and in the newness that is being able to explore Tony and have Tony explore her, it was working. Until the phone rang.

Both groaned as the shrill sound broke through the silence that had fallen with the other headphone dropping out of Ziva's ear she reached down to pick it up as Tony dropped his head to her shoulder, probably hoping it wasn't Gibbs on the other end of the line. Checking the name on the screen she tilted it so that Tony could see it was just Abby, waving her hand over the food indicating to Tony to serve she answered the phone with practically a psychic inclination of what her friend had wanted, they'd been planning for almost a week now to have a girls day out shopping, they'd even invited Ellie.

Ziva was never a real fan of shopping but her days out with Abby and Breena had always been fun, and towards her last weeks in America before she left for Israel even Delilah had joined them. Now it was Ellie's turn to be inducted into "girls day" and she REALLY needed it, she was a beautiful girl (to the point that Ziva herself had gotten a little jealous when Tony had hugged her goodbye at her welcome home dinner and drinks last night) but her wardrobe needed A LOT of work.

Over breakfast Tony couldn't help himself buy watch Ziva as she sat across from him eating with one hand, her phone holding the other as she laughed with Abby about something they were up to today, he'd seen them messaging all week and Ziva had seemed happier this week then he'd ever seen her. Tony watched as she shifted, knowing what she wanted, has she had every meal they had together since she got home, Tony pulled his chair out slightly and pulled her by the hips shifting her to sit on his lap so she could snuggle into his arms as she finished up eating and continued talking, making plans for a girls day it seemed.

Maybe he could talk McGee and Palmer into a guy's day in Gibbs' basement. McGee was like a little brother to him, even if Tony tormented him every now and then… okay every day, and thje autopsy gremlin would never forgive them if he found out they'd had a guy's day while the girls had a girl's day and not invited him. He leaned back slightly to grab his mobile off the counter, careful not to let Ziva slip. He sent out a group text to McGee and Palmer to tell them to head to Gibbs' for the day Gibbs wouldn't mind, that's what he leaves his door open for. As soon as he received both reply confirming they'll be there it hit Tony the hell he'd just gotten himself into. A whole day with the man his girlfriend of one week called her Aba and the two men he knew she thought of as brothers. Well this'll be fun he thought, dropping a sweet kiss to Ziva's neck.

A/N: well that's all for this chapter, I know it's really short but I wanted to give the guys day and the girls day their own chapter because it'll be easier than trying to swap back and forth between the two groups, it'll be less confusing for all of us with the separate chappys. Let me know what you think, criticisms help! Love Sky xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two**

A/N: nothing like procrastinating :p fanfiction over doing an essay draft due last week I think yes. Here's one to make up for missing Saturday on you guys I blame Karen (katofshadows) :P cause I would never skip anything to go partying ;) hahaha jokes love you kitty 3. Oops getting a little distracted so yeah here this is to make up for not posting on Saturday or Sunday.

A/N: oh how I wish they were mine

As Tony pulled onto the side of the street behind McGee he had to laugh at how even though they all joined Team Gibbs at different times they all managed to find a place within five minutes of Gibbs' place, despite being in completely different districts they would always arrive at the house of the man they all thought of as a father, well not Ducky, Tony was sure The Duckman thought of Gibbs as a son, at exact same time if they left at the same time.

Stepping out onto the footpath Tony fell into line with McGee and Jimmy and walked up the path to the steps together. Already sweating at the looks Tony imagined he was getting from the other two he opened the door avoiding any eye contact putting off what was inevitable. Heading down to the basement first Tony hesitated on the top step, maybe going down first wasn't the best idea, he had nowhere to run now. Taking a deep breath he stepped down the final two steps into the dark room followed closely by the other two men.

"didya bring food boys?" came Gibbs' gruff voice from the seemingly permanent attachment that is a Gibbs boat. One day he was going to work out how the hell he got those things out of here. "Chinese in on the way, Zi ordered it before she left this morning. She said she asked it to be delivered at one." Came Tony's reply, "speaking of Ziva" was Gibbs' only response as Tony flinched, leave it to Gibbs to not be the one to beat around the bush. With a groan Tony started to babble "I love her boss I really do, I mean it's only been a week but, well we're living together so it's not like, well we're not living together not officially but she doesn't have anywhere, well of course she has somewhere else but, I love her and I want her with me, I missed her boss, like crazy boss, she's everything…"

Cut off with a head slap and a glare from Gibbs Tony ceased his ramblings with a whimper, "we all missed her DiNozzo", "yeah but boss…" cut off again buy McGee's "you're not the only one Tony, we all care about her. And you're not exactly Mr Monogamy, what happens in a month when you get bored or you realise you love someone else" "THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN" yelled Tony desperately he knew he wasn't exactly known for his committed relationships but he thought they knew him better than that, his thoughts cut short when Jimmy voiced his opinion "how do we know that Tony?" frustration clearly in his voice he blurted out the one thing he was hoping to tell Ziva first not the guys.

"BEACAUSE SHE'S MY SHANNON, she's my Shannon, I can't lose her boss. I don't know how you've done it boss, without her? These last months have been hell and Zi has been an email or a phone call away, not that she answered but she could. How do you do it?" pouring himself and the others a mason jar of his ever present bottle of bourbon Gibbs said in a voice that was steady despite the mention of the love of his life he said "I take it one day at a time Tony, and spend as much time with my kids a possible. Although I hope you never have to do it, that how I cope." He passed out the jars just in time to hear the doorbell ring announcing the arrival of their lunch.

Settling into the lounge room to eat their Chinese nothing more was mentioned about Tony's relationship with Ziva, which Tony was thankful for, he didn't really want to spend the whole day defending and explaining his feelings for Ziva. He was right when he said she was his Shannon that was the most accurate way he could describe how he felt about here. Instead the four men spent the afternoon watching Gibbs' rather small collection of movies, all of which were westerns, and eating their Chinese. They had left the bourbon where it belonged, in the basement, it wasn't really a Chinese and westerns drink anyway so they moved onto the beers Gibbs had in the fridge and didn't leave the couches all afternoon.

At six o'clock Tony bid farewell to the group knowing it was his turn to make dinner for himself and Ziva as she cooked last night and breakfast this morning. He was going to make pasta a la DiNozzo but that reminded him of that date with Jeanne and he didn't want to associate that with Ziva so on the way home he picked up the stuff he needed for fresh lasagne.

Arriving home to shopping bags and women everywhere Tony was glad he brought more than he needed to make dinner, Ziva had given them each a set of sweats to wear, electing to wear one of his shirts herself. He took the shopping to the kitchen returning to the lounge room momentarily weaving around the women scattered on the floors leaning over to give Ziva a hello kiss "hey baby, gonna have a quick shower before I get started on dinner."

Walking down the hall to their bedroom to get his stuff for his shower he heard the girls burst into fits of giggles, smiling to himself he realised "girls day" must mean "gossip fest day". Thinking back to the last words Gibbs had said to him on the way out "don't let her slip away" he'd said, Tony realised that there was no chance it would happen, he may not have said those three words yet but he would soon.

A/N: well that's all for this chapter, tune in next time to find out what Ziva and the girls were giggling about. What did they get up to on their day out? Love Sky xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three**

A/N: so, I handed in my overdue history essay only to get given an essay for my response to creative arts class (possibly the only board of studies acknowledge class that not only accepts but encourages fangirling), for my essay we have to critically analyse; an episode from a TV show, a theatre performance, an album or a video game. Three guesses as to what a chose. My only problem is my essay has made me want to finish this chapter. So again I'm procrastinating my school work for my obsessions :p I wrote this on Tuesday but because the internet company didn't send my parents a bill or some poo like that we had the internet cut off, hopefully I'll have this posted Wednesday cause I can't get this story out of my head.

A/N: I don't know any American shops because I'm Australian and I've the closest I've come to leaving the state is going to the ACT (Australian Capital Territory) which is practically in New South Wales anyway (the state I live in)

A/N: if I own the show this fic wouldn't be necessary – Ziva would never have been allowed to leave.

Giving a quick call to the Chinese takeaway shop near Gibbs' place, because there was no doubt the boys would end up there by the end of the day, Ziva grabbed her purse and headed downstairs to the bus to meet with the girls, they had a big day planned. She had no idea how she was going to get her shopping home though, she needed to get a whole lot of new stuff, what she didn't give away before she left for Israel hadn't lived past her months traveling the world, God she could not wait until next week when she got her car back.

It wasn't a long ride to the shops from the apartment, she didn't think of it as his apartment any more but theirs. Even though they'd only been together a week, she felt more at home there then she did anywhere else. The bus seemed a lot longer this time than any other, maybe it was because she was excited to be spending the day with her friends and getting to know Ellie or maybe it was because the rather large man sitting next to her kept giving her sleazy looks and smelt like he hadn't showered in over a year but she was glad to get off the bus, yet again missing her beautiful red car. Ziva spotted the girls almost instantly, and as soon as they spotted her Abby practically crash tackled Ziva, engulfing her in a hug. Walking into the mall the first thing the five women did was get coffee and wandered into the closest store.

Deciding on lunch they all decided to take their bags and head towards the food court, deciding on heading to a little café in the middle; Ziva, Abby, Delilah, Breena and Ellie hauled their already large load to a booth that would probably seat fifteen but was just big enough for them and their stuff. Each ordering their meals Abby was the first too bring up the topic they'd all been waiting for all day "so what's It like?" she asked in her vain attempt to be subtle, "what is what like?" Ziva asked genuinely confused, "sex," giggled Breena "with Tony" finished Delilah, Ziva uncharacteristically blushed, usually it was difficult to see if Ziva was blushing or not due to her colouring, but to Ellie's keen eye it did not go unnoticed "well, I guess that says it all" she teased. Letting out a little chuckle Ziva finally found her voice and managed to let out a sly "well, he most definitely had reason to brag".

The comment caused them all to burst out laughing receiving confused looks from those at surrounding customers and a slightly concerned look from the young girl who had arrived to serve their food, slowly the group settled down and began to eat, despite that though they all shot Ziva eager looks, wanting more details. "He was surprisingly gentle the first time, he undressed me like I was a porcelain doll and he was afraid to break me. He was really sweet." Ziva said timidly, not wanting to go into full details in the now rapidly filling café. (this is a 'K' rated fic after all) a few 'awws' and a 'how cute' from Abby Ziva decided to steer the conversation away from her and to safe topics, asking Delilah how things were going with McGee and asking a few questions from Ellie about herself.

They laughed and joked and they teased Ziva a little more about Tony. Until the question she'd been dreading all day was finally asked, she'd wanted to tell Tony the answer first but it seemed Breena had other ideas, "so do you love Tony then?" blushing yet again, why she'd blushed every time he was mention she didn't know but she did know how to answer that "I've only been home a week Bree but I wouldn't have come so soon if I didn't know how I felt about Tony," she began when Abby put in "so how is it that you feel? " "Yeah how do you feel?" came the chorus from the other three. "I'm in love with him. I think I know how Gibbs felt about Shannon now, or well maybe how she felt about him." "He's the one" came Ellie's reply, Bree could only think "wow", Delilah put in with "he's your soul mate" Abby didn't have words but she did have a tearful hug and eventually an emotional "I'm so happy for you."

Finishing up their food Abby jumped up with a giggle and "I have an idea", seeing a mischievous look in her best friend's eye Ziva had a feeling this would not end well. Looking at the others they seemed to share a suspicious look in their faces that she was sure was on hers as well. With a shrug to them she stood up and headed towards the counter to pay for their lunches the four women followed the easily excited Goth out of the café.

Ziva was right when she thought it wouldn't end well. Standing out front of the mall's Victoria's Secret horrified as the other women started to laugh, she'd never brought such sensual underwear in her life. Plain cotton was comfortable and reliable in her line of work. And it didn't cost as much if it went missing while under cover, only that wasn't her line of work anymore. She had no work, not many places of employment had a position for an ex – assassin/ex – special agent. She didn't want to go back into that line of work (not that Tony would let her, he'd already made her promise she wouldn't go back to that) she'd had enough of death in her life and now she wanted to have some life in her life, also a job. She'd been back a week and was already getting bored with staying home while Tony was at work.

Abby's hand pulling her into the store brought her back from her thoughts, "Abby I don't even know what to buy in here!" she cried, Abby just rolled her eyes and replied with a "that's why you leave it to the pro's. Trust me Tony will love it." Dragging her to the counter Abby spoke to the lady while Ziva hid her face in shame and embarrassment, "my friend here is new to the whole sexy lingerie stuff and she's just gotten a new boyfriend who just loves your lines. She's got the perfect bod for your new selection and we have his platinum card, do you think you could help us out?" the bored looking workers eyes lit up at the mention of a platinum card and went instantly into over helpful mode.

At five thirty the girls got back to the apartment and immediately dropped their overly excessive amount of bags and started sorting through the bags. Glasses of wine in hand they worked through their haul hiding away the VS bags from Tony, "hey do we wanna order Chinese or something for dinner?" Abby questioned. "No, Tony will be home soon and it's his turn to cook" Ziva said off handedly looking up to see four shocked faces staring at her "what? I cooked dinner last night and breakfast this morning so it's his turn tonight" Ziva said confused, wondering why the other were so shocked about it. "That's so cute!" came Abby's squealed reply jumping up to tackle Ziva in another hug, the others joined as well and it became a group hug for a moment before they broke away to finish their sorting.

At a quarter past six Tony came through the door, paused for a moment before walking to the kitchen with shopping, shaking his head at the five women before returning a moment later to give Ziva a kiss "hey baby, gonna have a quick shower before I get started on dinner." Ziva watched as he walked down the hall smiling like a schoolgirl with her first crush (like she did every time he called her that) Abby said just loud enough for them to hear but not loud enough for Tony's ears down the hall "I wonder how long it takes him to find the Victoria's Secret stuff" causing them all to burst out into a fit of giggles and Ziva turned back to them. Maybe those bags could be fun after all.

A/N: wow I think that's my longest chapter yet, and I had so much fun writing it hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned Love Sky xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four**

A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry this wasn't up sooner :'( I had to do a complete factory reset of my computer and I lost everything (lucky I backed up my fics on my laptop… not so lucky I didn't do the same with my school work) including my office program, meaning I couldn't write this up *pouts* the tech dudes at where I got my laptop from said if I did a reset it would fix the problems I've been having with my internet… it didn't. so now I have to update when I can get to the library because that seems to be the only place my laptop wants to connect to the internet from :'(.

A/N: I really do not like Ellie I cannot stand her, I don't know what it is about her but she annoys just annoys me, it was beyond painful to write her into this story but it was necessary for this chapter to work, it'll be much more fun from here on out.

A/N: if I owned it I wouldn't have Her in the show.

Tony and McGee walked into the bullpen at the same time and both immediately stopped, something was just not right about this place. Something was off, they just could not place it. Gibbs' coffee mug wasn't on the desk but that just meant he was elsewhere in the building, McGee's desk looked its usual pristine self and Tony's "lived in" desk was as messy as all ways. Turning to the other desk the two men noticed the desk was empty, was Ellie spring cleaning or something? Where was she anyway? She was usually the first one here.

"Something wrong boys?" came Gibbs' gruff voice, see no cup means elsewhere. "Uh Boss?" Tony started, "where's uh, where's um, is Ellie not coming in today? She's uh, well she's never late" McGee stuttered to finish, they weren't as fluid as Tony and Ziva where… nobody really was and it was McGee after all, his confidence has grown a lot since he was younger but he still had a stammer when he was nervous, which tended to be often around Gibbs. "Nope" was all Gibbs had to say, "nope she's not coming in or nope she's not late" Tony tried "both" came Gibbs' single syllabic reply, Tony tried again "both Boss?" giving an exasperated sigh Gibbs put the men out of their misery "she's not late and she's not coming in, she's off the team been put in computer crimes now." The two men nodded in understanding but in typical DiNozzo style he just had to ask one more question "why?"

Rolling his eyes Gibbs was about to answer when his phone rang, "later, we got a body out in Norfolk grab your gear" he called already heading for the elevator. He thought to himself as the boys followed 'maybe I should tell him privately, he won't be happy that's for sure.' DiNozzo you get the truck McGee tell Ducky and Palmer where to meet us. The three men stepped into the elevator.

'Tony was not going to be happy about this' she thought. She'd made a promise but she couldn't keep it anymore, she was slowly going crazy not doing anything, Ziva took a deep steadying breath as she stepped out of the car into the heat and on to the road, turning to lock the door she picked up the bag she had left waiting beside the car she headed towards the doors that would make or break her future.

Arriving back to the much welcomed air-conditioning of the bullpen the younger two agents dumped their bags to get started on the case as Gibbs let out a grunted "be back soon" and started towards another cup of coffee, and maybe a caffpow for Abby. As soon as he was out of earshot the two men turned towards each other hunched in a typical office gossip pose, "why do you think she was transferred Tony?" McGee started, "maybe her technogenius was getting to Gibbs' technophobia?" came Tony's bold reply, he'd never would have said that if Gibbs was in the building "maybe, ooh what if we're getting a new agent?" came McGee sounding slightly thirteen year old girly "why would we need a new agent? You don't think Ellie was good?" Tony dug, "no, it's not that. It's just she wasn't an agent, she was an analyst and well she wasn't Ziva." McGee's reply got softer at the end but Tony got his meaning, turning back to his work he thought about his girlfriend of two weeks, "nobody can be more Ziva than Ziva."

Now that his mind was on her he couldn't stop it from wandering back to Sunday and watching her model all the new clothes she'd brought and yes that includes the secret stash he'd found in the bottom of the wardrobe. They'd laid in bed after the third change of those clothes left them a little… distracted. They'd talked about everything from Ziva finding a job (and Tony arguing she didn't need one) to Tony taking her on an actual date this Friday for the first time, what Abby would have to say about that date. They'd even talked about the future, their future; marriage, babies, the lot. Surprisingly that part of the conversation didn't leave him scared at all.

His reminiscing left him wondering what she was doing now, he wanted to give her a call, just to hear her voice and he knew if he tried he'd get a headslap from Gibbs. Deciding to risk it he got up and hid behind the stairs – possibly the worst hiding place ever but he didn't care, he was missing her. She picked up on the first ring, "Hi Tony, are you not meant to be working?" "Hey baby, yeah I'm supposed to but me and McGee were talking and he mentioned you and I just started to miss you, I wanted to hear your voice. What are you up to?" "Nothing much, I went to the bookstore earlier and bought some new books so I have been reading them, what about you? Have you got a case? Wait no do not tell me, I know you are not meant to be discussing open cases." "It's okay bub I know what you meant, yeah we've had a busy morning, Ellie got transferred down to computers so it was just me, McGee and The Bossman out in the field today." "That sounds, long, and tiring" "yeah, a bit. I miss you baby, I wish I called in sick today, we could've laid in bed all day like yesterday." "I miss you too Tony, you better get back to work though or you will get into trouble off Gibbs" "I will babe, see you tonight?" "Of course" was her final line before she hung up and Tony flinched at the blow from the headslap he'd earned.

Returning to his desk in a slightly better mood after talking to Ziva, Tony went immediately back to work soon forgetting about Ellie's transfer and the possibilities of what would happen if he got off early enough today.

Today seemed to be a lucky day for the team, the first suspect they'd interviewed turned herself over, no tricks or traps, no run-arounds, nothing. She said she killed the other woman because they were both after the same guy and the victim had gotten to him first. Eliminate the competition so she could slide in under the radar, only she wasn't expecting her friend to be found buy the cleaner, nor was she expecting CCTV of her dumping the victim. And all of this before five, their paper work was done by six and they were out the door. Buy seven Tony was curled up on the couch with Ziva in his arms and a pizza resting on her lap watching movies. "Tony, I need to tell you something…" Ziva whispered.

A/N: well that's that chapter, I promise I won't make you wait forever for the next one, I'm on holidays now so I can update a little more regularly. What are Gibbs and Ziva hiding? Why was Ellie (thankfully) transferred? Tune in next time to find out. Love Sky xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five**

A/N: first off can I just say that Ziva was cleared of any wrong doing in 3.22 (but seriously if you were stuck in an elevator alone with a man would you ladies hit him to get him to back off? I would) besides in 4.24 even though she's drunk she tells Ducky she's killed be for but never feloniously, in regards to the other comments, can I just say most of that I believe occurred after Somalia? And in overly stressful situations of course she's going to try to hide/defend herself from what she presumes a threat! That comment about being dead weight? That's only because he's getting too close emotionally and she's not ready to be facing that level of 'closeness' yet. What people have to remember is that Ziva was trained from a young age not that "offence is the best form of defence" but "kill the guy before it becomes necessary to defend yourself." But in saying this I can understand why people who haven't watched from the beginning would assume they have an abusive relationship, the first time a friend of mine watched NCIS was ironically 3.23 (the episode after the dead guy in the elevator) and she threatens to burn a captain with his cigar because he calls her a bitch, her reaction was "she's a little violent isn't she?" what I recommend is watching the whole series (even though I wasn't a real fan of Kate after Ziva this includes her two) and then you can give an educated opinion on their relationship.

A/N: now that that's done I thought I'd be nice and update today, the last one and this one are going to be like a two parter, so it'll pick up where I left off.

A/N: if I owned the show there'd be Tiva babies by now!

_Buy seven Tony was curled up on the couch with Ziva in his arms and a pizza resting on her lap watching movies. "Tony, I need to tell you something…" Ziva whispered._

"What is it baby?" Tony asked, a confused frown on his face. He had a gut feeling that this related to Ellie leaving. "Do not be mad please I know I promised you and it is not like I am going to be doing the heavy stuff straight away, we talked about it I am starting on desk until I feel like I am ready to be out but even then I will not be going to scenes I will be going to people and stuff please do not be mad I know I promised but I am getting bored at home and it is not like I have transporting abilities!" Ziva rambled uncharacteristically "babe slow down what are you talking about?" Tony interrupted trying to make sense of his girlfriend but not getting much headway, he needed her to tell him the rest of the conversation that's hidden in her head.

Ziva turned to Tony as she sat up and pulled out of his arms, she knew he'd worked it out the minute his face fell, "no, baby no, you can't come back Zee it's no good for you. It hurts you, confuses you. And it's transferable abilities not transportable." Tony begged "what is the difference? Never mind you understood what I meant." Ziva dismissed, "I said I am not doing anything heavy Gibbs the director and I worked it all out. I am to start on desk duty for a minimum of a month and only then until I am ready to be out in the field. After that we decided it will be another compulsory month of desk duty and witnesses again after that month when I am ready Gibbs will let me back at crime scenes, we have worked it out. It will be at least another six to eight months before I am back in the field full time, even then Gibbs has said he will be monitoring the scenes I go to."

"What do you mean monitoring them?" Tony interrupted, "if he thinks I will not be comfortable there I will not be allowed to attend, I will be helping Abby. We have it all worked out, I start back tomorrow, Gibbs managed to talk my first two weeks back to being half days, I am there in the morning but I leave at three." This time it was Ziva begging Tony "I don't like it Zee but as long as you promise to let me or Gibbs know if it gets to be too much okay baby? I don't want you going down to that dark place again, promise me you'll communicate?" Tony whispered "I promise Tony, I promise, besides Gibbs' orders I am not allowed to leave NCIS once I leave desk duty without you or him." Ziva replied in equal softness. Cuddling back down into Tony's arms the two finished their movie before heading off to bed for the night.

The next morning the two were woken up by the shrill ringing of Tony's phone, groaning and burrowing deeper into their bed Ziva mumbled sleepily "eeehh so it begins…" with a chuckle at his girlfriend's sleepily adorable antics (adorable? Where did that come from, eh might not want to mention that one to Zee) Tony patted her back as he climbed out of bed "time to get up sleepyhead" flipping the phone open he listened as Gibbs gave him an address "I'll drop Ziva off at the navy yard and make my way straight over… not yet boss, no Friday yeah. Okay." She didn't need to lift her head out of her doona hiding place to know they were talking about her baby, her car, she was supposed to get it back last Friday but her new I.D's had not arrived and so she could prove who she was to get it out resigning herself to getting up and dressed for work.

After he'd dropped her off with a kiss she headed down to Abby's lab for some girly talk while they waited for the boys to return, "Any news on your baby Ziva?" Abby asked after much hugging and excited nonessential chatter that usually comes when women are excited "I get her back on Friday, Tony has already decided we are going to be using my car for everything." Ziva said on a giggle. Abby shook her head at the smaller woman, she just seemed to glow whenever she talked about the man Abby had thought of as a brother for years, "you seem so much happier since you've been back Ziva, you practically glowing. You're not…? Are you?" she said, whispering the last questions. "What? Oh…oh no, no I'm not no. Tony and I want some time to ourselves first but yeah I am happier, I am so, so much happier since I came home" Ziva answered.

"Speaking of coming home, what are you going to do with your life now your home?" Abby asked sitting back on her stool, tapping on her keyboard every now and then, as she had through the whole conversation. "Exactly what she used to do" came a new gruff voice, Gibbs walked in evidence bag in hand. "What?" Abby questioned "ooooh you brought me presents yay." She clapped. Maybe it is time to explain everything Gibbs, yes? Ziva finally spoke up. "M'Kay, Abbs get everyone down to Ducky." Gibbs said already out the door. "Oooohkaaayyy… what's this about?" Abby asked confused. "I will explain in a minute Abby, come." Ziva reassured taking Abby's hand and leading her out.

Once everyone was in the lab and settled Gibbs wasted no time in getting to the point, "Ziva's back on the team as of today." Shocked gasps circled the room but it was Tony's reaction that confounded him, obviously the boy would have known they from what he's heard essentially live together but, "why is it you seem less than impressed Anthony?" the question was directed at him but it was Ziva that answered. "Whilst I was travelling I met a woman who was about the same age as myself, she was traveling for fun and we got to talking about things. She mentioned that she was a psychologist and I told her about NCIS, not of course in detail and we also talked about my family and my time in Somalia, she was very easy to talk to and she did not judge she just listened. We decided to travel together, we were both on our own any way, is it not safer to travel in pairs? Anyway we began talking about my choice to leave NCIS and America and she helped me, she said that my actions prior to leaving and after my father's death sounded like the result of a suppressed mental breakdown." She didn't look like she was finished but Ducky felt the need to comment "she sounds like a smart woman, did talking help my dear?" "A little but things were still all jumbled about in my head, she prescribed me medication to take to clear my head, like anti-depressants but not quite that severe and they help. She was the one who told me it was time to come home, she's followed me here and set up a clinic and I see her three days a week." At this point Gibbs interrupted "Ziva's start back is going to be an easy one, we are going to slowly bring her back to full time field agent. At the moment she is on half days and her day is up, Tony take her home and bring back lunch."

A/N: that it for now, sorry for the long a/n at the beginning I felt like I really had to deal with those issues and put it to rest. Tune in next time guys. Love Sky xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six**

A/N: Megan am I to understand that you've been abused or in an abusive relationship or do you know someone with experience? Well I assure you I am fully aware of what an abusive relationship entails. I was changed schools in the fifth grade due to extreme bullying (I was hospitalised by my bully) and given a student a year older than me as a guide, he abused me physically and sexually for six years (primary into high-school) before he slipped up and threatened to kill me with a police officer right behind him. I am fully aware of the tolls abuse takes on people, I have two brothers and more uncles that I can count (my dad is the youngest of 13 children and my mother is youngest of 8) no I would not wish anything on them but you need to remember that this is FICTION we are writing on FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. It may not be your ideal and I get that but why continue reading?

A/N: I don't like writing long chapters because I think it tells too much of the story at once making the fic shorter.

A/N: the show isn't mine

Ziva was just heading home from her appointment with Aliyah after her last day on half days, good, she was getting bored of not doing anything real but she knew she had to stick it out and go slow she didn't want to end up where she was, she didn't like that place. Ali said to her that going back was a good idea as was telling the team, she had even asked if she could meet the team so Ziva had sent a message to Tony asking if it was okay if she brought Ali with her to team drinks and they'd all agreed, so they finished their session early and headed home to get ready.

Ziva had picked her favourite green dress, his favourite green dress, that green dress, the one from when they went undercovers. She was waiting for Tony to get home so that they could leave, paired with her favourite black heels she'd just finished fixing her hair when arms wrapped around her. She'd only been home a month but she was getting used to Tony sneaking up behind her for cuddles when she wasn't paying attention, either he's been spending too much time with Gibbs or she was losing her touch at the kisses he was placing on her neck she decided that she didn't care which it was. For the first time in just about ever she was actually happy. "You look beautiful baby" he whispered into the crook of her neck before placing one last kiss on the crook of her neck and moving away to get ready himself.

Ten minutes later they were heading out the door to meet up with Ali and the others, Ziva had sent her a message earlier telling her where to meet the team, "end of week drinks" had, thanks to a particularly talkative suspect had turned into "end of case drinks." The drive to their bar was a quiet one but not uncomfortable, Tony held Ziva's hand until they arrived where he only let go to get out and open her door for her before taking her hand again and walking into the bar together. Abby wrapped her arms around them both at full speed as soon as they were through the door, laughing at her antics they walked with her back to the group and Ali was already there talking with Ducky. "Hello Ziva how was your afternoon?" Ali asked as soon as she spotted Ziva, "it was good, I did some reading and cleaned up a bit at home, someone," Ziva replied looking pointedly at Tony "does not know how to put his clothes away when he gets home." Laughing and giving Ziva a small kiss Tony answered his girlfriend with "well if I clean up after myself what are you going to be doing in the afternoon when you get bored of reading?" shaking her head with a smile Ziva looked up with a cheeky smile at her boyfriend saying as sweetly as possible "I'll be working in the afternoons Tony" causing the whole group to laugh the couple.

By the time they were all ready to leave Ziva hugged Ali goodbye with a whispered agreement to meet on Monday, everyone parted ways but it seemed Abby had decided to go home with Ziva and Tony, they didn't mind though at least she wasn't going home with that creeper who was grinding against her when she was out on the dance floor. Gibbs had even needed to get involved, the girl may not be able to handle her alcohol but just about everyone knew come tomorrow she'll be fine.

The next morning Tony woke up alone in bed, which wasn't unusual not really. He got up and wondered towards the kitchen where the girls where already up and eating breakfast, with a peck on the cheek for Abby and a kiss for Ziva, Tony reached for the coffee pot. "Gibbs sent Abby and I a text message this morning, we have the weekend off" Ziva said over the top of her tea "we were thinking of going shopping now that Ziva has her car back, do you wanna come?" Abby put in. "only if I get to drive and I don't have to hold your handbags." Both girls gave a mischievous laugh and he knew he'd have their bags by the end of the day.

After breakfast they got ready and headed towards Abby's so she could change her clothes. Half an hour later they arrived at the mall and the first things the girls did was pass Tony their handbags so that they could try on some clothes. Shaking his head he resigned himself to his fate, it's all part of being the boyfriend he mumbled to himself he knew he'd be carrying their bags before he even mentioned it, just like he knew that despite Ziva's insistence against it even a few empty threats to cut it up he'd put all hers and Abby's stuff on his card.

As lunchtime rolled around his predictions came true. He didn't mind playing pack mule especially when he can see her having fun and smiling. "Hey baby, do we wanna head for food? I'm getting a little hungry bub, and I'm sure you and Abby are as well." Tony called out as Ziva and Abby looked in a window of a shop. "In a minute Tony, come look at this it is adorable." Tony paused for a second 'adorable? What the heck are they looking at?' he thought to himself, confused and bemused at to what his girlfriend and little sister were looking at he made his way over to the window they were looking through and realised that they were looking into a pet store window at a rather cute (not that he'd admit it) puppy. "Can we go in and look Tony can we?" Abby asked eagerly nodding at her he followed the two inside the store.

Picking up some food for Kate he walked around the store finding Abby and Ziva cuddling the tiny little puppy they'd been looking at through the window, it was a cute puppy and Ziva looked beautiful laughing at the tiny thing licking her face, Tony turned to the owner "what is the adoption price on the pup?" he asked, the owner looked up towards the women "there is none, the little thing wondered into the alley behind my apartment the other night, filthy and abandoned, I only just got him eating this morning. You want him treat him good." Nodding at the man Tony asked him to get the stuff they'll need for the little doggy before walking over to the girls.

"Hey baby, I think this little guy needs a name" Tony said scratching the dog behind the ears "a name Tony, why are we naming him?" Ziva questioned confusedly, "because we just adopted him" Tony answered with a smile, "now c'mon do we wanna eat here or take this one home?" he said wrapping his arms around Ziva who cuddled in before replying "home I think, what about you baby boy you want to see your new home?" the three took a lick to Ziva's cheek as a yes, so grabbing the stuff from the owner and the rest of their bags they headed home with an excited little puppy in tow.

A/N: these are I think only Australian but in any situation where you need help whether it is because of any type of abuse or depression; . /supportline , . / , topics/safety-and-violence/domestic-violence/?gclid=CIP6kdmg670CFQHKpAodMy8Aow , ?gclid=CLaH7ueg670CFcLvpAodoBMAEw , , . / , / . Please, please don't be afraid to reach out, help is out there. Love Sky xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter seven**

A/N: I do not condone violence in any relationship be it romantic, familial or social. However you seem to be fixed on the Tony/Ziva relationship, surely there are other relationships you could use to further your cause? The Kate Beckett/Richard Castle relationship started with her calling him a child and referring to him as a puppy for the first four seasons, she even pinched his ear in order to control his behaviour. In the Kensi Blye/ Marty Deeks relationship she hits him in the shoulder at least once an episode, both these relationships had less than stellar beginnings and yet the writers still wrote them into romantic (or suggested romantic) relationships. What has you so fixated on the Tony/Ziva one? Also there have been several situations when Ziva has been left to look after children (including Gibb's god daughter Amira) and she has shown a more maternal reaction to children than a violent one, she is often seen playing with children in order to distract them from what is going on with their parents.

A/N: don't own the show, I wish I did though

Ziva had been home now nearly three months and things were going good, she was back in the field today, only to speak to witnesses… or at least it was supposed to only be speaking to witnesses, she can't really help it if the witness she was supposed to be talking to pulls a gun on her and turn out to be the one they're looking for in relations to the commanders death. Thank god she didn't have to fire because Tony did, she didn't think she could pull the trigger if she tried maybe it was too soon to be out in the field, maybe she wasn't ready to be back at work. "Hey honey, you okay? Rough day huh?" Tony's voice broke through her thoughts, she didn't even here him enter the apartment she must have tuned out patting Sulli, "yeah, Tony I don't think I am ready for guns and shoot outs, I am not supposed to be there yet, I am supposed to be on witnesses only" Ziva said her voice becoming more stressed as she went on, shifting Sulli who wasn't supposed to be on the couch anyway to hug his girlfriend Tony hushed her and held her "it's okay baby girl, it's okay. I should have been paying more attention, I should have seen the gun before she pulled it. It's okay, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for you to get into that on your first day back in the field, if you're not ready we'll talk to Gibbs baby we'll get you out of the field for a little longer." "I want to be with you Tony, I am your partner I am supposed to have your back and I am supposed to be field ready. I was trained to face guns every day."

Heart clenching at Ziva's declaration Tony wrapped his arms tighter around her whispering in her ear "you're not that girl anymore Zee, you don't need to be the brave one anymore. Where partners we're supposed to have each other's sixes, and I didn't do that today." Tony said voice cracking slightly. Pulling away slightly Tony grabbed hold of Ziva's hands and walked her back to their room with Sulli padding behind on their heels, the small dog only two months old had gotten very attached to Ziva and hated it when she left whining until she got home according to the neighbours. Snuggling into bed with Sulli on Ziva's lap the little Jack Russel fell asleep on his mummy's **(I can always tell where a writer is from by how they write "mum/mom" or "mummy/mommy")** lap, he wasn't supposed to be on the bed but he got away with it only for Ziva.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms while watching a movie Tony had put on when they laid down, but they were now awoken after only four hours sleep by the ringing of Tony's cell phone, "Norfolk in twenty leave Ziva home" came the voice as soon as Tony answered the call not even bothering to knowledge the caller or check the I.D. knowing there was only one person who would be calling this late. "Need to go baby got a body, I'll see you later at work." He said as soon as he was sure Ziva was conscious enough to understand. Patting Sulli Tony gave the dog his instructions before getting ready "you look after her mister, she's important." And she was, they'd swapped those three words nearly two weeks ago and have said them as often as they could since, leaving Ziva a note next to her phone, because she was sure to check that first, reiterating where he was he gave her a kiss and a whispered 'I love you' before leaving for work.

Ziva woke up to her alarm at seven o'clock, before a 5.30 wake up was a sleep in but since she'd returned, things were looking up for her, she was happy, she was in love and she had a family. This last month waking up at seven now was early for her. Reaching out for Tony and finding his side of the bed cold and empty she immediately reached for her phone and found a piece of paper sitting on top, _"sorry I wasn't here when you woke up , got a call from Gibbs, he told me not to wake you. I'll see you when you get in. I love you." _Ziva smiled at the last three words, since they had said them two weeks ago, Tony had used any excuse to say them and they made her smile every time.

Half an hour later Ziva was unusually happy this morning, even in her new state of mind she was too happy, she was almost "Abby just got a truck load of evidence and two trucks of CaffPow happy". Which was for Ziva weird. She thought about making a coffee before she left but decided to grab one from their team's coffee shop on the way in, she hadn't seen Poh since she'd gotten back. The others had all been doing the coffee runs because she wasn't allowed out without Tony but this morning she was feeling happy and wanting to buy everyone coffee.

Pulling into the car park of the shop Ziva felt a sense of coming home, this she knew, this she was ready for, guns… maybe not but coffee runs yes, she was ready for that. Walking into the store Ziva was engulfed in an Abby worthy hug from Poh "oh Ziva I was wondering when you'd come visiting again, I knew you were home when the boys started ordering your coffee again, not to mention Tony has been walking on air these last three months, how have you been" the younger woman chatted pulling Ziva to the counter, and by default the front of the line much to the annoyance of other customers, "I have been good, Tony and I are living together, have been since I came back. I am actually on my way in to work now." Ziva said smiling at the woman who had become as much a member of their little family as the rest of the team, no one needed to order anymore she knew their orders like clockwork, no matter what time of day she knew exactly what to give them.

She even knew when Gibbs had worked them overnight and had special coffee's for them when their zombie – selves walked in mumbling a version of 'hello' for her. "Got a body do you? No one has been in yet for your morning run, I was wondering when one of you would get around to it. Here, if it was that early I doubt you have had breakfast either there's a Danish each in there, even one for Abby, Ducky and Palmer." She offered the tray of drinks and a paper bag, probably the Danishes. Handing over the money needed Ziva headed back for her car.

As soon as Ziva walked into the bullpen she was attacked by McGee and Tony after their coffee's Gibbs just smirked at their antics giving Ziva a kiss on her temple took his coffee and one of the pastries turning back to his desk pausing a moment before shaking his head as a slightly more awake Tony called out "God I love you baby!" laughing softly Ziva gave Tony a peck on the lips before replying "I love you too Tony but the thanks should go to Poh, she was worried when no one had showed up for their coffee's this morning so she gave me them all and some breakfast."

Sashaying back to her desk she turned to McGee at Tony's harsh "What McGee?" "I um, I just, I never uh, you've never, I haven't heard you use that word ever" the younger man stammered, "what word McGee" Ziva knew that tone, Tony was goading McGee into outing their use of the "L word". "Well McGee what word?" Tony repeated, nervously McGee stammered "the um, the 'L word' you've never used it before" "I use it all the time don't I baby?" Tony said turning to Ziva, this was how it always went, McGee would say something, Tony would react trying to get a rise out of him and Ziva would join in the fun until Gibbs got involved "all the time Tony, you even left me a note this morning for when I woke up saying it." Ziva's involvement made the young agent squirm more, deciding to put him out of his misery or maybe get him further into trouble with the couple, or even get Tony into trouble Gibbs spoke up "need I remind you of a certain conversation McGee?" Tony's face paled at the same time as McGee's went red, and Ziva turned on her heel heading straight towards Tony "what conversation Tony?" she demanded.

"Well uh you see that wasn't supposed to leave the basement." Tony tried to cover, "never said that DiNozzo." Gibbs spoke from his desk, "Tony…" Ziva's voice held warning and he knew he had to come out with it or he would be outed from bed tonight in favour of Sulli. "Well um, you remember back when you first came back? You and the girls went shopping and had a 'girl's day'? well we kinda had a 'guy's day' as well" Tony stumbled "I know that Tony I ordered the Chinese food for you" Ziva said sounding slightly annoyed "yeah um well I may have said something, something that I thought would stay in the basement but apparently not" Tony said the only reply being a rising of Ziva's eyebrow "I kinda maybe said that you um, that you were my Shannon." Tony flinched waiting for a punch to the shoulder but instead he felt Ziva's arms wrap around his neck and her lips on his.

"OH MY GOD!" came Abby's squeal as she crashed into the lovers embrace hugging them both tightly for a few minutes before Gibbs interrupted trying to regain control of the team. "That's enough of the grab ass we got a case to work on, you got something for me Abbs?" with that the team got back to work with Tony and Ziva sticking very closely together the rest of the day.

A/N: that's it for now tune in next time for more fluff and Tiva love. The links I tried posting last chapter didn't post properly so I'm going to try again; I love you all if you do need help please don't be afraid to ask for it. . /supportline

. /

topics/safety-and-violence/domestic-violence/?gclid=CIP6kdmg670CFQHKpAodMy8Aow

?gclid=CLaH7ueg670CFcLvpAodoBMAEw

. /

/ .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight

A/N: I'm so, so sorry for the radio silence guys, I've just gotten back to classes so of course ALL my teachers want ALL my work back by the end of the first week (yesterday) and I've been helping look after my nan since they've been living here and her specialists have said she doesn't have much longer left, her radiation therapy didn't work and they said there is no point in starting chemo because she may not be around long enough to complete it. :'( Funny how a little headache can cause so much pain…

A/N: I don't own the show, I wish I did though

Ziva had been throwing up on Monday and she thought that maybe it was the Chinese they'd eaten on Sunday night, but now on Wednesday she was still sick 'it is just a stomach bug' she thought to herself, it's not denial, that other possibility is impossible. It has been since Somalia. Besides they'd only been together six months, it's too soon to even begin to think of that. If she was going to think of anything it would be of tonight, it was their six months anniversary today and Abby had decided that Tony and Ziva HAD to celebrate it.

Neither were all that sappy enough to really want to celebrate it but Gibbs had indulged Abby and decided that the couple could leave early to prepare for a dinner reservation that Abby had set up at a restaurant that neither Ziva or Tony had been to before but told them they needed to dress "beautifully". 'A real help Abby' Ziva mumbled to herself trying to think through her still scarce wardrobe while sitting at her desk for something she could consider fancy. Tony and Ziva didn't go out often but when they did it wasn't to overly fancy places like the one Ziva was sure to have chosen for tonight.

"Something wrong baby?" Tony's voice startled her out of her internalising, "what?"  
Ziva asked on a catch in her breathing. "Sorry bub, didn't mean to scare you, you just looked like you were off with the pixies is all, you okay?" Tony said, voice laced with concern. "I do not think that there is actually such things as pixies Tony, even if there were I was just thinking." Shaking his head Tony chose not to question his girlfriend's logic or remind her that it was a figure of speech instead he probed her "thinking about what Zi?" "Just tonight, I do not think that I have anything to wear for tonight. The place Abby has described does not seem like jeans and a t shirt or a sundress kind of place." "Ah, you see Abby has that worked out for you, she said she had something for you in the lab, didn't say what just asked if I could send you down. When you get back though Gibbs said we can go. Still can't believe she got him to cave." Tony said with a sweet smile and a kiss to Ziva's temple. Standing and letting out a small chuckle Ziva made her way down to the lab.

Tony watched Ziva get into the elevator still smiling after her, Ziva had looked a little sick this week and Tony had been making up excuses for the team to keep them off her back, maybe she had worked out that tonight wasn't Abby's plan. Maybe she had worked out it was his plan and what else he had planned. He'd felt sick himself just thinking about what he was going to do tonight. He sent a prayer up to whatever deities were up there that tonight would go smoothly otherwise it is going to be real awkward afterwards.

Abby was bouncing on her feet waiting for Ziva to arrive, she had found not just any dress but THE dress, the one that Ziva was born to wear, but that was for later, much later. For now Abby had gotten a black Strapless dress that on Ziva would cling in all the right places but wasn't glued to her thighs, at the waist it flared out a little to fall around her knees. It was perfect for tonight and tonight had to be perfect, tonight could mean the future of their whole family. It had to go off perfect or things would definitely be awkward tomorrow. Abby had no time to dwell on it because just as that last thought entered her head Ziva walked through the sliding doors into the lab.

Ziva walked hesitantly through bracing herself for one of Abby's trademark hugs but the taller woman seemed to be lost in thought but quickly broke out of her trance and hugged Ziva before pulling her wordlessly into Abby's office section of the lab (avoiding the gun bay where the OTHER dress was hidden) and shoved the black material into Ziva's hand before pointing towards her bathroom. Ziva didn't need Abby's words to know what she was supposed to do, it seemed she was getting ready here, but what about Tony? Didn't he say they were allowed to leave when she got back from the lab? It was five thirty now, their reservations were at eight and knowing Abby Ziva wouldn't be leaving this lab until at least seven thirty, that didn't leave enough time for them to get back to the apartment for Tony to change.

Sending Ziva down to Abby's may have seemed like a cruel thing to do but at least it gave him time to get home and change without giving away the real plan, and by default the real planner. Leaving exactly four minutes twenty-six seconds later (the time it would take for Ziva to get to the lab and back to her desk and back to the lab if she'd forgotten something) Tony ran for the elevator and got in, in time for the doors to close. It's not that he didn't want anyone to see him leave, he had permission to go it's just he didn't want to risk Ziva catching him leaving in case it took her a minute to think of something she needed down there.

Arriving back at exactly seven twenty – seven, three minutes before Abby was sure to bring Ziva up for their date he settled into his desk to pretend to be doing paper work when the girls got up here. "Sorry I took so long Abby wanted to help me get ready in the lab." Ziva' voice caused him to look up and when it did he couldn't find the words, Abby had done an amazing job, the dress was amazing and she'd straightened some of Ziva's hair and curled other bits and put her hair half up. They had skipped the make-up except for some eyeliner and lip gloss and Ziva looked breath taking. No one but Tony would have noticed (and even he didn't for a minute there) that Ziva had blushed slightly at Tony's reaction. Finally snapping out of it Tony stuttered "you look beautiful baby, I mean you're always beautiful but… wow" Ziva let out a slight chuckle blushing a shade darker.

"You left." It wasn't a question or an accusation, just a statement, Ziva had noticed the change in suit. "Ah yeah, I kinda guessed Abbs would keep you down there a while so I went home to switch out." Tony mumbled, still in awe of Abby's choice of dress on Ziva. "You two better scram if you wanna make your reservations" Gibbs' gruff voice called out as he passed the three agents and scientist "Abbs, McGee. You two might as well go as well." The five of them made their way to the elevator standing quietly in front with small smiles on their face, Gibbs, Abby and McGee were glad the couple cuddling behind them had finally found each other.

A/N: that's all for now, tune in next time for their date. Again I'm sorry for the radio silence (especially considering I was posting daily I think for a bit there) it'll go back to weekend posts now cause I'm back at TAFE. Love Sky xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER NINE

A/N: it's hard hearing that someone you've idolised your whole life, one of the strongest people you know only has a few months to live. My nan has always encouraged me to not only write stories but to tell them and live them, I was considering discontinuing this for now and writing all together (including giving up FINALLY finishing school - I'm resitting the last two years of school and I should be done in about six months) to help look after my nan but she made me promise not to so I'm going to continue with this, I probably won't be able to update as often as I usually do. But enough from me, here's the next chapter.

A/N: I only own the show when I'm dreaming.

When Gibbs 'retired' a few years ago Tony took Ziva to "celebrate" his promotion, even though they weren't really in the mood to celebrate. Tony always considered this their first real date, even though it didn't start as a date but merely two friends drinking away their sorrows together after a good meal. When they'd had enough of being inside they walked out into the garden holding hands and drunkenly staggering trying to hold the other up as they laughed at each other's inability to handle their alcohol. The garden had a small hedge maze, a labyrinth of sorts and the two of them had walked to the centre, taking their time and enjoying the night time stroll that was until he kissed her. She'd kissed back at first but then realised what she had been doing and pulled away before running away.

The restaurant was no longer their but a new, much more fancy one had replaced it. The type of place that didn't let their patrons get smashed and walk through the gardens, but the garden was still there as was the labyrinth. This is the place Tony was heading for when Ziva spoke for the first time since they'd left NCIS "where are we heading Tony? Why do I recognise this area?" she said as if trying to work out in her mind's eye where she was. Tony's embarrassed reply had Ziva confused "uh well you see, do you remember that place we went to the night Gibbs retired and gave me the team?" in a slow drawn out voice Ziva replied "yeees. But what has that got to do with anything?" of course she remembered that night, it was the first time they'd gone on a date and the first time he'd kissed her, a real not-for-undercover-purposes-only kiss, how could she forget?

"Well I've sort of always considered that to kinda have been our first. .ish." Tony said getting more and more flustered as he continued "that place isn't there anymore but the garden is and I thought maybe we could go back there and actually make it a real date, an important one. Maybe. If you don't wanna go we could maybe…" Ziva cut him off with a kiss that he was thankful they had stopped at a red light for.

She knew she thought of it as their first date, not that it was actually official or anything but after that kiss in the garden she'd hoped maybe it could mean more but she'd gotten scared and left. She may not have been Mossad anymore, but their things got said about women that slept with their bosses and from what she'd heard in the break room and the bathrooms, not a lot was different in America in that aspect. So she left, and when he ignored her the next day (and every day after until Gibbs got back) Ziva had decided he didn't feel the same, that it was just the alcohol that had made him kiss her, he'd had enough that he probably didn't even remember it. But hearing he'd felt the same way and realising that he'd probably seen her running as rejection she just needed to kiss him, to reassure him that she wanted to be there with him, that she had felt and still felt the same way about him that he did her.

Arriving at the restaurant Tony realised that while it may be a different owner and a different place, the set up was still the same (just in different colours) coincidently when they were seated he realised they were seated in the same spot they'd been seated in that other time, and from the faint blush in her cheeks, he guessed Ziva had realised it too. It didn't matter to him though, all that mattered was that tonight go perfectly. Leaning over to give Ziva a kiss, he picked up his menu as he sat back down, he wasn't too sure what all the food was, they could have at least translated the names, Ziva was the one that spoke French not him. Looking to her for help, she laughed and gave their order to the waiter in flawless French, not a great start but hopefully it'll get better when the food gets here Tony tried to assure himself.

The food was terrible, it was tasteless and dry. The bitter wine (the first glass of which the waiter spilled all over him, much to Ziva's amusement) was worse to choke down than the food. This was getting worse by the minute, he considered asking Ziva to dance with him when he saw the band moving towards the stage, but when they started doing bad renditions of sucky disco era one hit wonders he decided against it. Choking down what they could the only hope he had left of saving this date was going for a walk in the gardens, he's plans had in no way gone to plan and he just hoped once he got Ziva alone she'd forgive him for such an awful night so far.

Taking Ziva's hand in his he headed towards the back door away from the men on stage who seemed to be doing a better job mimicking drowning cats than actually singing, it was giving him a headache but he had to go through with this, and there is no way he could go through with it when inside was a disaster. She would laugh at him if he tried. Wandering seemingly aimlessly in the garden he was actually leading Ziva to the Labyrinth that lead to the centre, he remembered the silence in the centre so far from everything and everyone inside.

Halfway through the maze of now head high bushes Tony felt the first drop, he brushed it off thinking it was in his imagination that couldn't happen not tonight, it can't happen it'll ruin everything (not that it wasn't already mostly destroyed already). But just as they rounded a corner and hit a dead end the heavens opened up and they ran for shelter, not even paying attention to where he was leading her he just ran holding onto her hand, hearing her laugh he smiled through the distraught feelings entering his mind, she was enjoying this, maybe there was hope after all.

Reaching the shelter of what seemed to be a gazebo Tony pulled a still laughing Ziva into his arms, "this could not have gone worse if we tried Tony" Ziva gasped out between fits of giggles, she hadn't laughed in years as much as she'd laughed in these last six months with Tony, 'I want this to last forever' she thought, "it could you know" Tony said, had she said that out loud! Ziva though (inside her head this time) giving Tony a confused look she asked out loud "what?" smiling sweetly down at her he squeezed his arms tighter around her "this, it can last for ever if you want it to", letting Ziva go Tony realised maybe his chance hadn't been ruined after all.

Ziva continued to look oddly at Tony as he pulled back with a soft peck to her lips, she watched as he slipped his hand into his pocket momentarily and dropped to his knee in front of her, she'd seen this happen before, a couple of times at Mossad and more than enough times in those movies Tony make her watch with him, she knew what was going to happen, it was the only thing that could be happening but her brain couldn't seem to process that it was happening to her.

"Ziva David, when you came into my life you hit like a tornado, you turned everything upside down and made me question everything I thought about myself, I was lost and confused in a daily routine, I had order and structure. But when you came into my life you brought with you chaos and pandemonium, you made me see the light and gave me a purpose. I didn't know who I was when I met you, I was the playboy everyone saw me as because I didn't know what else to be. You gave me a way to be someone else, to see who I truly was. You became my best friend and for a long time I thought that would be all I needed from you, and then we kissed and I was thrown into chaos again left to question everything. But then I lost you, or at least I thought I did to Michael and everything that happened with him and after him. When I told you I couldn't live without you in that room, I thought I'd meant it as a friend and a partner. But not I know better, so I'm going to say it again, how I truly meant it to be. Ziva David, I love you with my whole heart. I cannot live without you in my life, I've tried and I can't. Will you marry me?"

Ziva dropped to her knees in front of Tony and with a teary whispered "yes" Tony slipped the ring onto her finger and held on tight, the two stayed that way in the gazebo as the rain poured around them waiting for their hearts to settle to a normal pace and the rain to give up on ruining their night.

A/N: that's all for now guys I hope you liked the proposal and it wasn't too OOC for you guys. Tune in next time for the teams reaction. Love Sky xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten

A/N: isn't it funny how when a person is so full of life and energy and seems to have everything but when you pack it all up for storage, their whole life fits into a mere twenty boxes. I'd like to thank you for all the support you've given me with both my writing and with personal matters, your kind words and support are what is helping me to continue with this story and keep moving at such a troublesome time. I was going to post this on Saturday but it just won't leave me alone also the five cups of coffee it's taken me to finish my biology report that isn't due for another month has ensured I will not be sleeping tonight. Thank you so much brain for making me do stuff at ten o clock at night that I don't need, this chap is going to be a real emotional one for Tony (just a warning), and it's not just because Senior is visiting.

A/N: I don't own the show, I'd have a lot more money than I do if I did.

Walking into the bull pen Monday morning holding his fiancée's hand Tony expected to see everyone waiting for them so they can get the first news on their updated relationship status. What he was not expecting was for McGee to be hard at work and Gibbs to be nowhere to be found 'musta gotten a case after we left on Friday' he thought, but mostly what he was not expecting was to see his father sitting at his desk, obviously waiting for his arrival, "Junior, good to see you" he said shaking Tony's hand "ah what um, what are you doing here dad?" Tony stammered "can't I visit my son once in a while?" came his father's incredulous reply. Tony didn't mind his father being there, not anymore and especially not after everything he and Ziva had talked about concerning her father. He just wished he could have talked to his father first, he knew his dad would spot the ring on Ziva's hand and he knew his dad wouldn't have time to question it before he recognised it.

He wanted to explain before, "where is that Israeli beauty you call a partner" the Senior DiN0zzo's voice broke the Junior out of his thoughts "ah there she is" Tony Sr. called out wrapping his arms around Ziva who in recent years has learned to accept the embrace "how you doing sweetheart?" Senior asked skimming his hands down Ziva's arms from her shoulders to take her hands, but before she could respond Senior's thumb ran over the beautiful ring on her left hand, "your engaged? Since when? To who? Let me see?" "Dad wait…" Tony tried, but it was too late, his father had gone silent and pale, Tony tried again "I was going to call tonight, I was going to tell you." "How long have you had it?" came his father's whispered reply, "she slipped it in my pocket when I gave her that last hug" Tony choked out. "You didn't tell me?" his father questioned, "She asked me not to" Tony answered.

"What's wrong Tony?" Ziva questioned innocently, "the ring its" Tony started "I wanna tell the story" his father interrupted. "Okay" Tony moved to stand behind Ziva leaning on the edge of her desk and pulling her to half sit half lean against him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Abby, Ducky and Palmer and out of the corner of the other he spotted Gibbs at his desk, it seemed this story had even gained his surrogate fathers interest. Director Vance had even joined to listen in.

"When I was much younger" Senior started "about Junior's age, I was wild. I partied every weekend, had a new girl every week, I was a real playboy and I loved it. That was until I met this girl, she was beautiful, gorgeous even and she loved to flirt, her name was Elizabeth. She flirted yes, but she refused to go out with me, said she knew what I was like with women and that she didn't want to be just another notch in the bed post. At first I thought it wouldn't matter, I enjoyed just hanging out with her, she was a real books kinda girl, I taught her everything I knew about movies. Before I knew it, she knew more than me about them, she became my best friend, and for a good six years that's all she was, or at least all I thought she was. Then she got into a car accident, and that scared the living daylights out of me. I didn't think she would make it, but thankfully she pulled through and I helped her out with her recovery and her physio. On her last day there when they gave her the all clear and told her she'd made a full recovery, she said to me, she said 'you've been amazing these last months if there is anything I can do to pay you back I want to do it, it's the least I can do.' And without even thinking of what I said I asked her to go out with me and she agreed, we were together for a good year before I'd gotten up the guts to ask her to marry me, I took her to this little restaurant, one we'd gone to once when we'd started spending time together, I'd always considered that to have been our first date even though we were only hanging out at friends"

Tony felt Ziva nuzzle into the side of his neck, he felt her smile where her lips barely brushed his flesh at the curve between his neck and shoulder and he knew that he wasn't the only one who saw a similarity in that part of the story, he knew who his father was talking about and he knew how much it must pain him to talk about her like this, this was the most he'd ever heard him talk about her and he was just as eager as the others now to hear his dad finish the story, he'd never heard the story about how they'd met, she hadn't even told him, whenever he'd ask she would say 'it's in the past Tony, the only good thing in the past is original movies plots.' And Tony would accept it and walk away but hearing the story now he can understand why she wouldn't tell him, it wasn't a pretty beginning or in fact an all that pretty end but the middle bit there, that was pretty beautiful.

Kissing Ziva on the temple and tightening his arms around her he tuned back into his father's story, "that woman, Elizabeth, she was, IS Tony's mother." Senior said almost sadly taking hold of Ziva's left hand and lifting it so the small delicate silver band with the diamond in the centre that wasn't too big or too small would catch the light "this ring right here, this is the ring I gave to her the day I proposed to her." Dropping Ziva's hand sadly Senior turned away from the group and headed towards the break room. "Tony, I…" Ziva began but Tony cut her off with a shake of the head, this was something he had to deal with, this might just be his only and last chance to reconnect with his father, "don't worry baby, I got it" with a kiss to Ziva Tony turned and followed after his dad.

"Dad, hey, you okay?" Tony said as he poked his head into the room, checking to see if his dad was alone. "Yeah Junior, just a lot of memories is all" came his father's watery reply "good memories or bad?" Tony asked, "Both son both, I know I wasn't there a lot but…" Tony cut his dad off the same way he cut off Ziva, with a shake of the head, "you did the best you could considering the circumstances" he said, after a pause Tony spoke up again "you loved her didn't you" "still do" came Seniors reply on a single sad chuckle "I'm glad though," Senior said "that it was Ziva you gave the ring to, not that Wendy bitch, didn't like her all that much. But Ziva, her I can, DO see as a daughter. I'm proud to call her my daughter, even if she's my daughter – in – law."

Tony gave a questioning look to his father at his Dad's melancholy one "when your mum found out she was sick, she was pregnant, she was so sure it was going to be a girl, even had me convinced I was going to have a daughter, but the radiation and the chemo and everything. She couldn't hold on, she lost the baby. Even now I still think about what the baby would have been like. I like to imagine Ziva as what my little girl would have been like; smart, funny, beautiful and kind." Tony swallowed the sudden lump he found in his throat, it took everything he had to hold back tears. He hugged his father trying to stop himself from imagining loosing Ziva and their child (if and when they have one) in the same year, he couldn't handle the imaginary scenario and he didn't think he'd survive the reality.

Breaking away from the hug, the two men cleared their throats and pretended that they weren't just hugging, Tony knew that after this he would forgive his father but for now they'll pretend nothing happened in this room. Walking out into the bull pen again the two men walked as far apart as seemed natural, turning the corner into their little section Tony saw Ziva being engulfed by their friends in hugs and kisses, even Gibbs seemed to be in the jumble of bodies. As soon as the group spotted the two men they separated, clearing a path for Senior who hugged his soon-to-be daughter-in-law with a whisper just loud enough for the still close together group to hear "welcome to the family sweetheart, officially at least."

A/N: that's it for now guys, sorry for the feels (I totally did not cry writing that [sniffs obnoxiously loud and wipes nose with a tissue] nope not a single tear here) tune in next time for the case they were working on when our favourite couple walked in. Love Sky xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

A/N: cause maths is boring and I was told to do something productive (this counts as productive right?) I decided to write an update. I suck at writing cases so I'm just going to skip to the end of the case.

A/N: I own nothing but the dreams

Walking into the apartment looking like what Tony would describe as Zombies from some movie if he could be bothered actually doing anything but sleep, with Ziva's arms wrapped around his waist and her head resting between his shoulder blades and he practically dragged her to the kitchen to feed her so they could sleep right through the rest of the night and possibly all weekend regardless of if they're on call or not.

Making it to the kitchen bench Ziva dumped herself on a stool and dropping her head onto the hard counter top with a thud that made even Tony flinch she rolled her head to the side and watched as Tony pulled a cardboard carton out of the fridge to reheat it, it was probably the Chinese from the last time they were home which was whenever it was before the case, Ziva was too tired and too hungry to do the maths but it had to have taken more than two weeks to crack, she just wanted her bed. Ziva still could not believe Tony was right and it actually was the wife, it's never the wife no matter what Tony says. The only sucky part about it was that the wife was not only a genius with a Mensa membership and a very successful career as a crime fiction novelist. Only this time she wasn't writing about murders, she was committing them, her broke tax fraud husband and his champagne lifestyle off her boyfriend's wife's money living girlfriend were gone and she'd almost gotten away with it.

Slipping a plate of probably bad Chinese to Ziva, Tony dug into his shovelling it down so fast he burnt his tongue several times in the process he watched as Ziva ate her food in a Zombie like state. He felt guilty seeing her like this, Ziva had insisted at last night's stakeout that she take first shift and conveniently 'forgot' to wake him for his shift, Tony wasn't sure how long it was since he'd gotten that visit from his father and they'd all found out about the engagement but if he had to guess he'd say it had to have been close to three weeks since they'd gotten a good night's rest, so when he noticed Ziva had eaten more than half her meal and was just about to fall asleep on her plate he moved around to her side of the bench and picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bed.

Undressing Ziva like a small child his hands ran over the scarring on her thighs and back. It hurt Tony every time he had to see it but he couldn't let her know how he felt about them, she would see the pain as disgust at her marks or pity that she was no longer as beautiful as she was when they when undercover. But that wasn't true at all, that wasn't how he felt, she was beautiful to him, is beautiful. She always has been and all ways will be the most perfect woman in the world. The pain he felt when he felt the scars crisscrossing across her belly when she laid on his lap and cuddled was pain that he wasn't there to protect her, that he didn't find her sooner. The pain is because he let her down. But that's not how she would see it, every time he's tried over the years to apologise for not being there she has blown him off and tells him it is okay. He doesn't believe her but the only thing he can do about it is love her forever and vow to never let her down again.

He leaned her against the head board so he could slip his shirt over her head, 'she should be in satins or silk not mere cotton, but she insists my shirts are comfier' he thought to himself as he lay her down. Taking his own clothes off and slipping into bed behind Ziva pulling her close to his front she rolled over snuggling closer and using his chest as a pillow Tony smiled to himself shaking his head 'she insists she needs small flat pillows to be able to fall asleep but most of the time I end up acting as a human pillow' he whispered to himself as Ziva mumbled something in her sleep he couldn't quite understand, it was probably in Hebrew and she won't teach him that, NOT EVEN THE SWEAR WORDS! Kissing Ziva softly on the top of her head he whispered to Ziva "I love you baby, sweet dreams" before tightening his arms around her and falling into oblivion himself.

Waking up to the sounds of retching and puking emanating from the bathroom Tony sat up in a hurry to go to his fiancée's aid but felt his own stomach roll with nausea "damn Chinese" he muttered before moving slowly in the hopes on not ending up praying to the porcelain gods before he had a chance to help Ziva he made his way the bathroom, he barely made it three steps before needing to bolt for the door aiming for the closest thing to vomit into, which ended up being the sink.

Between bouts of vomit Ziva managed a moaned "why on earth would you think Chinese was a good idea Tony?" moaning back Tony said "it was the first thing I got my hands on." Tony heard the ringing of the cell phone in the other room but didn't make a move for it, they weren't actually supposed to be in today, 'cant the bad guys ever take a day off?' Tony thought as he lay down next to Ziva on the cold tiles closing his eyes as the temporarily silent phone began to ring again. Groaning Tony didn't even have the strength to lift his hand inches of the ground before flopping it back down in an attempt to make a move towards it.

Using the emergency key Tony had given him years ago McGee unlocked the door to the couple's apartment moving hesitantly into the room, he wasn't too sure why they hadn't answered the phone but he didn't want to walk in on anything he never wanted to see he didn't feel like anything was off and the door was locked, the room was in Ziva's usual state of cleanness. He put his gun away moving slowly towards the bedroom so that at the first peep of sound indicating anything coupley coming from the room he could leave immediately and wait for them to get the messages he sent on their own.

Not hearing anything, not even breathing coming from behind the closed door he carefully opened it and found his friends' bed slept in but empty. Moving into the room he noticed the bathroom light on and the door opened, moving closer he found the green looking couple on the floor. Kneeling down to shake Ziva awake he helped her stand and move to lay back down in the bed before moving to do the same with Tony. Leaving them in the bed he left to find them a bucket each, when he returned Tony was still semi-conscious, "Vance messaged Gibbs this morning, he called me. Vance gave us the whole week off, no on – call nothing. Which is a good thing I guess cause it looks like you two need it, what happened?" he asked "Chinese" was all Tony said before he fell asleep hugging the bucket.

Three days later Ziva was walking around the mall with Abby when she grabbed Ziva's arm and dragged her into the bathroom before locking herself in a cubical, Ziva stared confusingly at the door her friend had just disappeared behind before she heard a string of curses sounded seconds before Abby's head popped back out from behind the door, "do you got a tampon? I thought I had one but the box is empty." Abby asked worriedly, "um yes right here" Ziva replied digging through her bag and producing a new looking box before handing it over to the other woman "thank you, thank you, thank you" Abby chanted disappearing behind the door again.

A few minutes later Abby walked out looking pale 'maybe she's embarrassed' Ziva thought before Abby held up a receipt and spoke "Ziva, this is dated three months ago" she said worried "so?" Ziva asked getting more and more confused by Abby's behaviour "it came out of the tampon box. It's a receipt for the tampons. It's dated three months ago" she said her words getting more earnest as she went, trying to get Ziva to understand. "That is impossible I bought them the day after I finished my last period, I ran out the day I finished so I bought a new packet" Ziva said, her words thick with denial "the date says three months ago" "it has to be wrong I told you I bought it when I finished my last cycle, maybe they were Australian? They write the date different to Americans" Ziva said her voice edging towards hysteria, "Ziva it says 02/02/14 it doesn't matter which way it's written." Words failed Ziva she just stood there shaking her head vehemently. Abby had to be wrong, the receipt had to be wrong, that was impossible for her. She knew it, Tony knew it. It had to be wrong.

Abby watched as her friend frozen in fear just stood there shaking her head, she did not know what was going on in her head but it was enough to scare her, she knew there was no way she or the receipt was wrong, unless Ziva HAD brought the box after her period, just not this box. There was one way to find out for sure, she just had to get Ziva out of the middle of the bathroom first.

A/N: that's all for now, I promise not to make you wait forever for the next chapter, I'll make it a two-parter chapter it'll pick up in the bathroom so tune in next time to find out what's wrong and who's right (though you've probably guessed). Love Sky xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

A/N: I'm writing this without my morning coffee and in my most hated class, sorry if I don't make sense (English is only my first language after caffeine) I don't know who's idea it was to make another maths class for statistics alone, or why I decided it would be a bright idea to take that class but this is doing my head is . I got my highest test result back today and it was 3/20…. Pretty sure I wouldn't pass this class if I tried. I don't know what it is about this class that leaves me wanting to bash my head against the wall but eh. Here's the next chapter, as promised it starts off where we left off with Abby and Ziva in the bathroom.

A/N: I so wish I owned the show, then I wouldn't need to sit maths or stats

_Abby watched as her friend frozen in fear just stood there shaking her head, she did not know what was going on in her head but it was enough to scare her, she knew there was no way she or the receipt was wrong, unless Ziva HAD brought the box after her period, just not this box. There was one way to find out for sure, she just had to get Ziva out of the middle of the bathroom first._

Abby wasn't sure what to do with the other woman who had been standing there for five minutes now, so she just pulled her into a hug and hoped it calmed Ziva down enough for her to walk her out and to the car or at least the nearest pharmacy, feeling Ziva's arms wrap around her waist Abby understood what Tony meant when he called Ziva small after Mikes death. It wasn't her height or her size because she's always the same dimensions and she can fill a building alone with her presence but when she was scared and upset Abby could see her as a small child, and even though when she had given Ziva a hug this morning her arms had wrapped around Ziva, when they wrapped around her now they seemed to almost engulf her entire frame.

They stood this way for a moment to give Ziva some time to compose herself, Abby linked her arm through Ziva's, to anyone else they would look like two friends walking together but in reality Abby was supporting Ziva who seemed unable to stand on her own. Leading Ziva to a bench seat outside one of the pharmacies in the mall she sat her down before kneeling in front to say "Stay here Ziva, I'll only be a moment" before standing back up and walking away from her friend towards the store.

Inside the isle there were what seemed like hundreds of tests to choose from, using her scientific knowledge she narrowed down her choices until she had only one left. Grabbing it and heading towards the counter, she'd only been gone less than ten minutes but she was still worried about her friend. Something had spooked her about this situation, not that she shouldn't be spooked but there was something else going on. She was going to find out, just as soon as she got Ziva home, Tony needed to here for this.

Heading back out of the store after paying for her supplies (she'd picked up some candies and a drink for them both, Ziva did need to pee on a stick after all) she helped Ziva to stand, linking her arm through Ziva's again. The younger woman hadn't said a word since they were in the bathroom together, leading Ziva out of the mall and into the car she helped Ziva do up her belt before getting in herself and driving away, headed towards Ziva and Tony's apartment.

Helping Ziva to walk up the stairs Abby attempted to wrestle Ziva's keys out of her pocket by the little ballerina that according to Tony was an inside joke between the two, even Gibbs said he doesn't get the significance. Hearing Sulli's barks at the door she gave up and waited for Tony to open the door, according to Tony the dog only barks when his "mummy" is at the door so Tony should be there any second.

When the door opened to reveal Tony, Abby pushed past and lead Ziva to their bedroom laying her down on the bed. Turning to see Tony's worried look she pulled him by the arm to the lounge room. Sitting down on the lounge, Abby pulled out the receipt that she'd found in the box and the test and waited for Tony to piece it all together before speaking. It took him a minute but when she saw the light go on behind his eyes she asked in a whisper "why would she say it was impossible?" shaking his head with tears in his eyes Abby realised she was right there is more going on than she knew but Tony didn't want to tell, "Tony, you can trust me. Tell me."

He opened his mouth letting out a teary gasp as if steeling himself to prepare for pain, "in Somalia, they did things. Bad things, the hurt her and worse. One month in she realised something was wrong, she tried to hide it. She didn't know who but she didn't care it was hers and she wanted to protect it. They found out though and hurt her, it didn't survive. After that the routinely hit her there and stabbed her, cut her did everything thing they could to make sure it didn't happen again, when we got to her it was too late, the doctors told her they succeeded, it would never happen again, ever. They said there was a less than one percent chance and that even if it did, there was an even lesser chance it would last."

Tony didn't say any specifics but Abby wasn't stupid, he'd left gaps between those lines that even Palmer would understand straight away. Crying, Abby wrapped her arms around Tony and held him as tight as he held her. They stayed that way before Abby stood up and walked into the bedroom, Tony decided to give the two a minute and collected the items from the coffee and taking them to the kitchen, leaving them on the bench because the recycling was over full and the one outside was not due to be emptied for another four days. He made his fiancée and little sister a cup of tea before taking it to the bedroom for them.

When he entered the room he found the two women snuggled up in the bed asleep, he put the two mugs on the dresser and climbed into bed behind Ziva snuggling in with them. Even Sulli seemed to recognize the sombre mood because he padded in and jumped on the bed to join in on the snuggling. Wrapping his arms around both women and the now growing dog Tony found himself drifting off to sleep, his last thought before falling asleep was 'it doesn't matter what happens, this is our family. Abby, Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and even Palmer are our family.'

Sometime later Tony awoke to the sound of crying coming from the lounge room, sitting up he realised that Ziva and Sulli weren't in the room. Getting up and tucking the blanket around a still sleeping Abby, he ducked quietly out of the room only to find Ziva sitting on the floor in front of the couch crying with Sulli's head in her lap. In her hand was the test.

Moving to sit next to her he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she fell into his embrace dropping the test, screen side up. The word "PREGNANT" clearly visible on the screen, he wrapped his arms tighter around her tears springing to his eyes. "What are we going to do Tony?" Ziva cried softly. "We still have a few days off, we'll go to the doctor tomorrow and see what she has to say about it okay?" Tony said, trying his best to sound reassuring, it must have worked because she squeezed him tighter for a moment without a word. Tony knew that if they fell asleep there he would have a killer back ache in the morning but he was unwilling to move, so he reached up and grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the lounge and threw it over Ziva, stroking her hair until they both fell asleep.

When Abby woke up early the next morning she found the couple how they'd fallen asleep, she knew Tony's back would hurt if she left him there so to spare him some agony she shifted him to lay down, spooned up against Ziva. In doing so she uncovered the test that had been hidden from view by the blanket. She picked it up looking at the result tears sprung to her eyes at the memory of what Tony had told her last night. Putting the test on the coffee table out of reach of Sulli she gave the dog a pat on the head as he stood guard at the entrance to the lounge room, "you're a good boy aren't you, you look after your mummy don't you" Abby whispered softly to the dog. She laughed as she received a lick on the hand in reaction "I'll take that as a yes" She said quietly. With one last look at the sleeping couple, she vowed to keep secret, not just the result of the test but also the heartbreaking information that Tony had confided last night.

The first thing Tony registered when he woke was that he was on the floor, the second was he was laying down behind Ziva, the third thing was that his back hurt like hell. When he felt Ziva shift in his arms, he gave her a little squeeze to reassure her it was just him behind her, he'd learned in Paris that a semi-conscious sleepy Ziva gets jumpy and panics when she feels someone there but isn't able recognise who until she's fully awake. Usually he would roll away so as not to scare her but seeing as he had a couch behind him, there was nowhere to roll to.

Sitting up once she'd settled, Tony held her for a moment until she opened her eyes. Giving her a small kiss, Tony pulled himself up using the lounge for support and then held his hand out to help Ziva up in silence. Pulling her into a hug the couple stood for a moment in each other's arms before moving towards the kitchen. Tony made breakfast for them both, neither saying a word as they ate, there were no words. Not for last night, not for the results of the test and not for what was going to happen today. They were either going to have their hearts broken when they got told the test was wrong or they would get their hearts broken when they found the results were right and they got themselves attached to an idea that won't last.

Sitting in the office to her doctor, Ziva ran through all the possible outcomes in her head for what could happen today, they hadn't spoken a word since they'd woken up. She didn't think she could find the right words, if there were any right words for this. She was so deep in thought that she almost did not hear her name called, it wasn't until Tony gave her hand a squeeze that she realised her turn had come.

Doctor Shaylee was the one who saw to her after her return from Somalia so there was no need to go right into detail with her past but when she lead the two into her office and asked "what can I do for you Ziva?" and she saw the tears forming in her patients eyes, she knew what they'd come here for. "Did you do a home test?" she asked delicately and when Ziva nodded so did she asking again "did you bring it with you?" as Tony handed over the home test she decided instead of subjecting Ziva to another urinary test she would take a look and put the pair out of their obvious misery.

"Come on Ziva lay down on the bed, we'll take a look and see" Doctor Shaylee said, nodding Ziva let Tony help her over to the bed to lay down. Ziva had tried to lock down her tumultuous emotions during the visit but when the older woman spoke Ziva had almost lost her control. Ziva watched as the doctor left the room and returned with an ultrasound machine, Ziva knew what one looked like from when she first came home, "lift your shirt up for me Ziva" Doctor Shaylee said. Following the order silently she waited for the cold of the gel, "this is going to be a bit cold, we're just going to take a look and see what we can see sound good?" nodding silently Ziva flinched a little as the cold gel his her scarred stomach.

Closing her eyes Ziva just wanted it over with, she wanted to know if the test lied or if something more painful was coming "oh wow," came Doctor Shaylee's voice, causing Ziva's eyes to snap open "wow what doc?" was Tony's reply reaching for his hand Ziva looked to the doctor to afraid to feel anything near hope, "remember when I told you that there was a tiny 3cm patch of your womb that wasn't scarred?" Ziva nodded, "and that there was a less than one percent chance of a fertilised egg reaching that spot?" the Doctor continued, Ziva's hopes starting to seep out of the strong hold she had around her heart. "That if one did manage to reach that, the embryo wouldn't last past the first five to six weeks? Well it seems you've beaten those odds beyond all possibilities, not only are you pregnant, you're very pregnant. About thirteen to fourteen weeks, you've passed your entire first trimester. And I don't understand how you've managed to keep the foetus' this long but both seem to be perfectly healthy, that being said your still very high risk so I'd like to see you on a weekly bases just to be careful."

"Wait both?" came Tony's voice, still tinged with awe, but Ziva had near completely tuned out staring at the image on the screen. "See that pulsing light bit there", that was Doctor Shaylee Ziva's eyes snapped to the spot she was pointing "that's the heartbeat" Ziva's heart melted, her baby's heart was beating and strongly to the doctor had said, "so what's that bit there" Tony asked pointing to another spot on the screen, his voice had drawn her eyes away from one pulse to another. Ziva knew what it was before the doctor spoke "that another heartbeat, there's two babies in there, you're having twins" it was her babies heartbeat Tony was pointing to. Her other baby. Two of them. Twins. Two days ago she didn't think it was possible to have one baby, let alone two. She was having twins. She was having two little miracles.

Walking out of the doctor's office, Tony had to steer Ziva to the car as she had yet to take her eyes off the photos the doctor had given them of their babies. The doctor didn't think she was safe yet but at the moment she was healthy. They'd made another appointment for the same time next week and headed home.

In the car Ziva had finally taken her eyes off the photos but she her eyes and hands on her still for now flat stomach, he couldn't believe that his baby was in there, his babies were in there. They still had a long way to go and they still had to tell the family but they were having twins. Seeing Ziva in awe of her own belly made something inside him break free and he smiled, moving his hand to join hers and bent down placing two small kisses on her belly, one for each of his kids. He was going to be a daddy. Feeling Ziva's hand running through his hair Tony sat back up and started the car, pulling his hand off her belly only to move the gear out of park, into reverse and then drive, he was never gladder for automatic cars.

A/N: that's all for now guys, tune in next time for some family time on their last day off. Love Sky xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

A/N: is it weird that I have writer's block for an A/N? I don't know what to write so I'm going to get into the story.

A/N: don't own the show only own the love

On Friday after the doctors Ziva asked Tony to drop her off at Abby's place, it was only fair that Abby would be the first to find out about the twins. They'd sat for hours watching movies and laughing, they were sharing a cup of tea when Abby asked, "so, what's got you in a good mood today?" "What do you mean?" Ziva replied acting innocent as she reached into her pocket for the two photographs she'd hidden before she knocked on the door. "You, you're laughing and joking, hell you even watched two movies with me when yesterday you couldn't even make it out of bed after…" Abby's voice trailed off not wanting to think about what had happened to Ziva over there, she'd had nightmares all night about it. It wasn't Ziva's voice that broke her out of her thoughts but two little black and white photographs. Sonograms, "fourteen weeks" was all Ziva had said.

Now though sitting in Gibb's back yard watching Tony and Tim fight over how to cook the steaks on the barbeque and watching Palmer, Breena and Abby chase each other around she couldn't help but think 'this is your family babies, this is where you'll grow up. I just hope you grow up happier than I did.' Gibbs sat own on the step next to her breaking her out of her thoughts by handing her a glass of juice "how long?" came his muted question, "how long what Aba?" Ziva tried futilely.

Gibb's steely glare said it all "fourteen weeks. Twins. Extremely high risk. The doctor want to see me weekly." She said hoping no one overheard their conversation, she and Tony had agreed to tell everyone over dinner, he didn't know she'd already told Abby but Abby being Abby was most likely going to still be the most excited reaction when they did announce it. Gibbs didn't answer he just stood up and headed to take over the barbeque.

Tony took over Gibbs' spot next to her as McGee joined in the chasing game around the yard. "He knows?" Tony asked, at Ziva's nod he pulled her into his arms subtly putting his hand over Ziva's belly. It was still flat but it seemed that since Friday her belly had made itself appear rounder and softer, or maybe that was just him imagining things. He felt Ziva nuzzle into his neck cuddling in to his arms. Would he ever get used to how amazing it felt to actually be able to hold the love of his life in his arms? Giving her a kiss in the top of the head he realised calling Ziva His Shannon was the most accurate he was ever going to get because there are no words for how he felt about Ziva and his children, no wonder Gibbs spent his time in the basement, if he lost Ziva and the twins he wouldn't be able to go on but he knew Ziva would never forgive him if he did.

"Tony?" Ziva said, a question in her voice, "yeah baby?" Tony answered "can you tell me the story again? The one about us?" "What story?" Came McGee's voice before he could answer, "there's a story?" Asked Abby. Abby, McGee, Palmer and Breena all sat in front of the steps eagerly, "tell it Tony please?" Ziva asked. Squeezing his arms around her "okay" he said before continuing, "this is the story of mine and Ziva's last day. At six o'clock you're going to get up like you always do baby, and you're going to go down to the nurses' station. Because we all live together in a retirement home" he added the last bit for the other four, Ziva had heard the story more time that he could count, she could probably tell it, "and you're going to argue with the nurses like you always do for them to let you out for a run," the group let out a chuckle at that part, because they could all imagine Ziva doing that.

"At seven I'm going to come down and save the nurses from your wrath, we'll go up to the lunch room to have breakfast with these four and Gibb's and Ducky" Abby let out an 'awww' at the idea that Tony had them all still together in retirement. "We'll hang out all morning just us, just team Gibbs. At lunch time, it'll be like an invasion, all our kids and our grand kids, maybe even one or two great-grandkids and we'll all have to go out into the yards to fit us all in, and the grandkids are going to have some new technology for McGoo and Abbs to faun over and they'll have new books for you and Breena and they'll have new DVD's for me. Gibb's they'll have wood for, just so he can build them a new toy or something. And after lunch, you and I, we'll wonder off on our afternoon walk like we usually do," "you guys don't go on walks together" McGee called out "where do you think they disappear to every afternoon Timmy?" Abby answered before either of them could.

"we'll sit down by the pond that's in the garden and you'll sit up against the tree and read on of you books and I'll lay down with my head on your lap and watch a movie on some high-tech future type portable DVD player. And we'll fall asleep in the afternoon sun, Abby will wake us up when it's time to say good bye and go in for dinner. Me and you will have dinner together in our room, but we'll have to sneak it in there, because we're not supposed to have food in there. I'll have all these candles and stuff set up even though again we aren't supposed to have them, but it'll be like a date. After dinner we'll squish onto a single bed together, we may get away with a lot at that place but I'm afraid they draw the line at sharing the bed, it's not safe."

"Like that will stop us Tony" Ziva interrupted, chuckling slightly her replied, "exactly like that will stop us, and because I love you, I decide to suffer through 'the Sound of Music' for you. But as usual, you fall asleep before the end" "I do not fall asleep Tony" Ziva said indignantly "yes you do you always do baby, but that doesn't matter because you talk in your sleep and its adorable" Tony goaded, "I do not talk" Ziva argued, "who cares finish the story Tony" Abby yelled before an argument could start, "not adorable" Ziva mumbled before Tony finished his story.

"Your asleep so I turn off the TV and snuggle up with you" Tony demonstrated by pulling Ziva into his side and nuzzling her neck before leaving a sweet kiss at the joint between her neck and shoulder, "in the morning when the nurses realise that you have showed up yet for your morning argument, they come to our room and find us the way we fell asleep, in each other's arms. Holding each other tight, only this time we're not asleep, this time we won't wake up, but it's okay because we went down together, in our sleep and in each other's arms."

"That was a beautiful story Anthony" came Ducky's voice, the older man had wondered over to tell the group that the food was ready, as the others chorused to agree he finished with, "but I believe Jethro has dinner ready, if you all may…" he needn't finish as the group all stood with varying exclamations of their hunger.

"Hey um guys," Tony's voice called across the table, "just before we eat, Ziva and I have an announcement to make," "we already know you're engaged Tony" McGee deadpanned as the table, including Tony chuckled, Ziva pulled out the two sonograms and passed them down the table, "we're pregnant, fourteen weeks" she told them, Tony finished with "it's twins".

A chorus of cheers sounded from around the table, Abby's of course being the loudest of which. Each member of their little family stood up to give Ziva a hug, Tony a slap on the back and many versions of congratulations, once everyone had settled back down it seemed the group had separated themselves on either side of Tony and Ziva even though they were sitting side by side, it seemed as though they sat facing away from each other, the girls on her side, the guys on his. As everyone at the two answered many questions and laughter seemed to surround them all.

It wasn't until the sun came up that the group realised they had stayed up all night, thank god that they didn't have to go in until ten today, Gibbs had given them a late start so that he didn't have to attend the sexual harassment seminar that his kids always managed to get themselves into trouble during, besides they had no case so they had no excuses, it was either late start or drama and complaints. As everyone wandered back inside and found themselves somewhere to sleep, Gibbs walked into the kitchen to see if he had the fixings for a proper breakfast, eggs, bacon, bread for toast, cereal and sausages finding all he needed he headed off for an hour or two of sleep himself. Walking past the lounge room he found Tony and Ziva asleep together on the recliner, she had all of the rather small blanket, running up stairs he grabbed the doona off his bed and took it down to cover them before heading back up to bed himself.

A/N: that's all for now, tune in next time for my attempt at a case, I tried to avoid it but the plot bunny caught me, I hope you enjoyed the story Tony told of how he and Ziva will die, I'll admit I had a sweet little tear well up at that, so you can too. Love Sky xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

A/N: I've got a new little symbol for this fic, if you see '**' it means Tony has just gotten a Gibbs slap.

A/N: so I've become a TA in a class I'm not actually studying only because I have a 3 hour break and because I sit in the computer lab during the break and get roped into helping my friends (who are in that class) do their work. I get payed in yumminess and free food. This one is going to be going back and forth but I'll try and make it as obvious as possible. look out for the '**' that means someone has just got Gibbs slapped

A/N: I don't own the show only the fun.

(7.30PM)

Watching Ziva feed Nicky he couldn't help to think back to that morning when the little boy showed up. It didn't seem that long a time but the difference spending time with Ziva had made in the boy. Ziva was now at the five month mark in her pregnancy, belly beautifully rounded Tony was currently in trouble and banished to his desk, how was he supposed to know that you're not supposed to point out that your five month pregnant with twins girlfriend looks five months pregnant with twins. Tony looked at Nicky cuddling with Ziva and remembered how it had taken the two junior agents half an hour and the senior field agent another twenty minutes to work the boy out of his hiding place at his parents place. They were waiting on Child Services to pick him up, and Ziva was keeping him company. It seemed the three year old liked her best.

(9.00 AM)

"Grab your gear, not you David, you're on desk the next four months." Gibbs called as he passed their pen. The boys jumped up and followed behind Gibbs, Tony turning briefly to flash a grin at Ziva in an attempt to cheer her up she only pouted back. Rushing to catch up with the other two men he only just made the elevator before the doors close, turning to see McGee's smug look at the truck keys in his hand Tony groaned, Ziva had been uncomfortable all night so of course he couldn't sleep, he hadn't yet had a coffee, he'd already needed to change his shirt after he'd dropped donut on it Ziva wasn't allowed to come out into the field and now McGee was driving the truck… 'This is going to be a long day' he thought to himself.

Arriving at the crime scene a whole twenty minutes late because McGee drives like a snail 'I really should complain about Ziva's driving less, at least it gets us to places on time, sometimes even early' Tony thought as he started gathering the stuff from the back that he would need. ** "your late DiNozzo" Gibbs' voice sounded "McGee was driving Boss" Tony replied, "So?" came Gibbs' singular syllabic reply. "Bag and tag DiNozzo, McGee sketches and photos" Gibbs delegated as they walked into the house.

The place was a mess, two body's a man and a woman. "Whatever happened boss, there was a struggle this place is trashed." McGee said, Tony was about to give a sarcastic reply when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, what he saw made his heart drop. A photograph sitting on the living room mantle. A man, a woman. And a baby boy. "Gibbs!" he called out, when Gibbs didn't answer he called again "Gibbs!" Tony was beginning to panic, the local P.D had said there was no one else here and there was no boy with the bodies. "GIBBS!" he called, this time Gibbs walked in "what DiNozzo" Gibbs questioned exasperatedly. Tony didn't say anything he couldn't he just pointed to the frames without saying a word. "MCGEE!" Gibbs "we are going to search this house top to bottom."

(7.40PM)

"Agent David, Agent DiNozzo" Director Vance called as he rounded the divider for their unit. "I just got off the phone with child services, they are unable to pick up Nicolas until Monday some time," he told the two agents. "What are we going to do with him then director?" Tony questioned "take the weekend and take him home DiNozzo" Gibbs answered his SFA before the director could give the order, they would have turned to him anyway, "consider it protective custody, that kid knows something he just doesn't realise he knows." The director rolled his eyes at Gibbs' interruption but didn't say anything, he knew the couple would have turned to Gibbs for permission anyway so he let it slide.

Gibbs spoke up again "might wanna go shopping for a portable cot and some supplies for overnight. In the morning though you'll need to get at least a week's supply of clothes, baby's especially toddlers run through clothes like they're disposable." The two junior agents nodded, Nicky had already gone through the three changes of clothes that Gibb's had grabbed from his room before they left the crime scene that morning.

12 (midday)

"Why you got big belly", the little boy holding Tony's hand questioned. "Because she's having a baby Nicky, she's having two actually" Tony answered before Ziva could, "that why you no at my howse day?" Nicky questioned again, and again Tony answered "that's right Nicky, with her big belly and the babies it's not safe to be where bad guys might be hiding" the scowl and pout he got let him know he was in trouble for that remark. "Are you hungry Nicky?" Ziva asked the boy who nodded enthusiastically. Ziva took his small hand and led him to the break room to get him some food and a drink for herself.

"You're bewwy pwitty" the little boy commented to Ziva making her laugh. "My mummy is bewwy pwitty too daddy says, they're aseep nows. Thas wha the ducky say." Ziva's heart clenched a little for the boy in front of her, if Ducky had said his parents were asleep then they were never waking up. "What were your mummy and daddy like Nicky?" Ziva questioned, "Mama play wif me but daddy so play stupid. Daddy say work more portent for money, he no play." The little boy answered, "What did daddy do for money" Ziva questioned, "he say mama's back get all him money, I no know what that mean silly daddy."

** Tony flinched his head snapping up as Gibbs' voice sounded "that better be important DiNozzo", "it is boss, Ziva says that Nicky told her his father earned money from his mother's back, she doesn't understand it but "she's bringing him back in here to talk. "The hell does that mean DiNozzo?" Gibbs shouted, opening his mouth to continue when "you said a naughty word" Nicky called out pointing accusingly at Gibbs, "naughty words are bad, daddy macks me and mummy when we says them." Shaking his head and trying to supress a smile at being reprimanded by a three year old, something the boy said made him falter, "Your daddy smacks you when you say bad words?" Gibbs questioned, the boy nodded in return "does he smack you or mummy any other time?" at this the boy nodded "when else does he smack you and mummy?" Gibbs questioned, not really wanting to know the answer "when we's bad, like when I make mess playing or mama no make nuff moneys on her back or we too noisy for daddy."

The agents all froze at the rewording of the little boys statement earlier, 'on her back' not 'from her back', the victim was prostituting his wife and hitting his kid. Before anyone could say anything else Tony knelt down in front of the boy raising both hands as if to give a high ten, "hey Nicky can you show he how daddy smack you, smack my hands okay?" the little boy nodded, the three agents all watched the little boy step back a little raising his own hand for an open handed smack before his tiny fingers curled into a fist, hitting Tony with almost no power at all he almost toppled himself over causing Tony to catch him, in the process lifting his shirt just a small bit, but enough for the agents to see for the first time under the shirt of the boy, a boot sized foot print across the small of the boys back.

(9.00 pm)

"Hey Nicky, time for bed." Tony called out, they'd given him a bath and fed him some of Ziva's amazing lasagne, now though the boy had to be exhausted. His suspicion confirmed when Ziva walked in carrying a near sleeping boy. Laying him down in the portable cot they'd borrowed from the undercover storage "I no wanna go back to mama and daddy" the small boy called out as they turned to leave, "I wanna stay with you forever." The two agents smiled at each other before Ziva let out a big yawn "time for bed for you too I think." Tony said chuckling at his girlfriend. Ziva shook her head and headed to their room. Tony checked the lock and turned out all the lights returning to their room just in time to see Ziva having changed into his shirt and climb into bed, he would never understand that about women, why they insisted on wearing men's shirts.

A/N: sorry it took so long to post this and I'm sorry it's so short, it has literally taken me Thursday through to Sunday to write this, I've had so much going on I didn't get ten minutes to myself. Sorry again if you've gotten confused about the timeline in this chap I promise next time it'll be easier to understand. Tune in next time for Tony and Ziva's toddler weekend. Can anyone tell me how far into pregnancy you can find out the gender? I want to get it as accurate as possible even if I'm jumping through it. Love Sky xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

A/N: so I know I said that I'd post what they did on the weekend but I think that would be too short so I'm going to skip to Monday and just mention what they did for the weekend. If this feels disjointed let me know, I'm writing it after a 12 hour day in classes and no sleep for 48 hours.

A/N: oh how I wish I owned the show.

The first thing they did on Saturday was take Nicky to the paediatrician that Ducky recommended and got a whole heap of information on how to deal with kids and some pain killers for his wounds. The little boy seemed content to cuddle with Ziva and Tony but he'd still yet to warm up to McGee, a fact that amused Tony to no end. On Saturday after the doctors they'd gone to the Zoo and watched the monkeys play. Nick seemed to really enjoy that and spent well into the night running around the apartment, way past bed time imitating the monkeys.

Sunday was spent at the park celebrating the adoption of Alison Palmer, the whole of Team Gibbs, Breena and Ali palmer spent the day running around and eating a picnic made by Ziva. Nicky seemed fascinated by the four month old dressed in a black onsie (thanks to Abby on her 'adoption day') wanting to know everything about her. He seemed more excited though about the twins who he got to see after his doctor's appointment at Ziva's, the doctor moved to find the gender and the two stubbornly rolled over in protest (a move that amused the three year old to no end.)

Monday morning had the couple packing up all Nicky's new clothes in his bags, they'd decided to keep the cot in case they were asked to babysit for the Palmers so that stayed at home. Arriving at work an hour late due to Nicky not wanting to wake up, or eat breakfast, or get dressed, or leave the apartment, or get in the car, or get out of the car… the little boy seemed determined not to leave Tony and Ziva. He was going to go with Child Services once they find his family and he didn't seem to want to go.

At lunchtime when they brought Nicky's fathers boss in to Question him about Jason and his wife he denied being close with his junior and not knowing anything about the man's family, it wasn't until escorting him out a little voice called out "it's the snow man, it's the snow man". "Nicky" Ziva scolded "but Zeeba it's the snow man! He gibs daddy the snow to sell and mamma no like she say bad Nicky no touch, I no bad I good he bad he hurt mamma cause daddy no sells the snow propaly" the little boy explained.

The second it clicked in Tony's mind what Nicky was talking about Commander King ran for the elevator running straight into Gibbs and sending his coffee flying "oh sh*t" he whispered before Gibbs took him by the arm and marched him silently into interrogation. It took almost half an hour of silence for the commander to give up he's confession, he'd killed the wife to get the sergeant to cough up the money he owed for the cocaine, he killed Jason because they'd snorted the cocaine instead of selling it.

It was a little before five when the woman from Child Services arrived "Special Agent Gibbs, Agents DiNozzo, David?" she said "Carrie Stephen, Child Services. I was supposed to pick up Nicolas White today?" the three Agents nodded their heads "I regret to inform you we are unable to collect the minor today, the grandmother we were placing him with passed away in a car accident early this evening. She was his only remaining relative and we had no place arranged for Nicolas at the DC centre." She continued, "Well what the hell is going to happen to him?" Tony yelled, "I'm sorry to have to ask this of you but would it be possible for the minor to stay where he was placed this past weekend? Only until we can make further arrangements." Carrie answered trying to remain calm, Tony looked to Ziva who had returned carrying Nicky and had heard the end of the conversation merely nodded, Tony looked towards the woman "he's staying with us."

A/N: that's all for now. I know it was extremely short I promise the next one should be longer and yes I'm aware that Child Services wouldn't just leave a minor with just anybody but bear with me on this, all will be corrected. Love Sky xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

A/N: can I just say Stephen King has to be one of my favourite authors ever? I just started re=reading Carrie and I swear it gets better every time. I'm so sorry the last chap was so short when I wrote it, it seemed longer (that may have been the sleep deprivation and 12 hour day thinking) but this one should be longerish.

A/N: I only own the show when I'm dreaming

Custody. It's an odd word, custody Tony thought as he watched his fiancée sleeping on the couch with the little boy they'd just been given. Usually when they use the word custody, they're talking about a suspect they've arrested, not a kid dumped on them. It had been a long week since Nicky had given up his do-called father's killer and boss, just to be handed a boy was difficult but they are dealing. Gibbs had offered to give them the week off to settle but they'd turned it down, Nicky needed to get used to not having them during the day if they were going to keep him. He and Ziva had talked about it and they hadn't reached a final decision, Carrie had said that they would be having three unscheduled visits from her and one scheduled one.

Sulli padded over to Tony dropping down on his feet, "hey boy, how ya doin?" Tony asked the dog who just looked towards the pair on the lounge, "yeah I know. Two kids? Yeah I can handle that, they're my babies but three? Especially one that's been through hell? I don't know if I can deal with that, what if he grows up traumatised?" he continued, the dog just stood up and walked towards Ziva, her skirt had hiked up a bit in her sleep and the dog nudged one of the scars on her thigh with his nose, "I guess your right Sulli, hey what you say we get them into bed huh?" Tony said to the dog. He had a habit of talking to Sulli and Kate the goldfish when he needed to sort things out in his head.

Picking up the boy first Ziva stirred and woke up a bit "what you doing?" Ziva asked in an adorably sleepy voice, Tony smiled and gave her a kiss on her head, "time for bed baby." He whispered, not wanting to wake Nicky.

"David, DiNozzo, need you two to head over to Norfolk to pick up a witness for Davis' team." Gibbs told the pair walking into their cut out, "why us Boss?" Tony asked, "cause I said DiNozzo" Gibbs replied without missing a beat, "what about Nicky?" Ziva asked thinking of importance. "I can watch him for you guys. Hey Gibbs I got the results for that test Ducky said you needed, Hey Timmy. Ooooh Tony did you see that JB marathon on this weekend?" Abby answered in Abbyness. "Why would Tony want to know about a Justin Bieber marathon?" Ziva questioned with a confused look.

"Ignore her she's been spending a lot of time with that girl down the hall, Ally? She's just found Justin Bieber and has the misfortune of thinking he's cute, I've been trying to sway the girl, but she's infecting Ziva." Tony interrupted telling Abby before turning to Ziva, "to everyone over the age of thirteen who has some semblance of an I.Q 'JB' stands for James bond, not Justin Bieber baby." "I do not understand his appeal, his songs make no sense and he cannot sing." Ziva answered, "Exactly." Tony answered but before anyone could reply "DiNozzo. David. Norfolk. Now." Gibbs called into the bullpen breaking up the conversation. The two agent got up to leave. "Hey Nicky wanna come see my lab?" Abby asked the boy, "is McGee going to be there?" Nicky questioned suspiciously, he still hadn't grown used to McGee, "no" Abby replied and the boy nodded.

"Hey Nicky, why don't you like McGee?" Abby asked attempting a nonchalant voice, "cause he like puters" Nicky answered accidentally cryptically, "because he likes computers?" Abby questioned "uh-huh, Daddy work puters an he mean" the little boy continued "oh" Abby answered finally understanding Nicky's resistance to McGee, His father worked with computers like McGee and his father was very abusive, "you know McGee isn't like that Nicky. He won't hurt you, you know that right?" Abby asked, the little boy just shrugged, "well how about we hang out down here and I'll invite him down to play and I promise I won't let him hurt you, if he does I'll yell at him. Okay?" the boy looked hesitant but nodded anyway and turned back to the colour book Abby had given him.

Abby picked up the phone to dial McGee's number, "Agent McGee", McGee answered. "Hey Timmy wanna come down and play with me and Nicky?" Abby asked "I don't think he likes me Abbs" McGee answered solemnly "he's just scared, his dad was a computer analyst remember? You just gotta show him you're ok." Abby replied. There was a moment of silence when "okay, I'll be down soon." McGee answered before hanging up. "He didn't say goodbye, Tony does that too now. Gibbs is beginning to be a bad influence on those two" Abby said more to herself than anyone else.

Entering the lab McGee couldn't help but smile at the Goth sitting on the floor colouring in with Nicky, "hey Abby?" the little boy spoke up, "yeah Nicky?" she answered. "Is Tony and Zeeba gonna be my daddy an mummy now?" he asked, Abby looked like she couldn't answer so McGee did for her "we all care about you very much Nicky, Tony and Ziva especially. We're all going to look after you the best we can, because that's what we do. We look after each other." He said, not confirming or denying Nicky's innocent question. "I want dem to be, acause den I gets little sisters" Nicky told the adults. "Tony and Ziva are having girls?" Abby and McGee questioned simultaneously, Nicky shook his head no "dey no know, I just says yes. I sleepy an hungy Abby." H said getting up from his colouring, "well let's see if Ducky has anything then hmm?" the three left the lab and headed towards autopsy.

McGee stuck his head around the door "hey Duck, Nicky's here to visit, it safe?" "What? Oh yes of course Timothy come on in." entering the room Nicky ran straight for Ducky who picked him up for a hug, "well hello Nicholas, how have you been today." The older man asked. "I is been playing with Abby, we coloured." Ducky laughed at the little boy's enthusiasm. "Heya Nicky you want a drink?" Palmer asked, "Yes pwease" Nicky answered with a nod before laying his head on Ducky's shoulder proceeding to tell the two men all about the picture he coloured with Abby and McGee laughing at marker lines all over McGee's hands from his inability to hold the child sized pens. Nicky drank his juice and seemingly forgot about his hunger and tiredness with the new attention focused on him.

"Been having fun have yah?" Gibbs asked as the boy jumped from Ducky's arms to his, "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs. If Tony and Zeeba are my mummy and daddy does dat men you be my granddaddy?" the little boy asked excitedly. Gibbs looked towards McGee and Abby who just shrugged, Abby signed "he asked but we didn't know what to say", Gibbs hugged the boy tighter "we'll see buddy, hey you're staying with me tonight" he said, "I am. But why?" Nicky asked seriously, "because Tony and Ziva have a house they're looking at to buy so you can all live together." Gibbs answered handing the boy a sandwich, "otay" he replied, snuggling into Gibbs' arms content to eat his sandwich.

The group continued to talk, eventually making their way back up to the bullpen Nicky sleeping in, Gibbs' arms, they arrive at the same time Tony and Ziva got off the elevator, Ziva moving to heard the other woman towards her destination as Tony headed towards their pen reaching out for Nicky almost immediately, "I'll take him to get some clothes packed for the night, let Ziva know when she comes over." Tony explained as he moved to leave, Nicky snuggled deep into Tony's arms wrapping his arms around Tony's neck, Gibbs notices as the younger man turned away from the group he gave the little boy in his arms a kiss to the top of his head, once out of view Gibbs spoke up again, "I don't think Tony and Ziva will become Nick's parents", "what? Why?" Abby and McGee interrupted simultaneously with the same two questions, "Because" be continued, "they already are." He finished before walking away for another coffee, even with his back turned he could see the pain expressions the two were sharing. 'This isn't going to end well if child services take him away.' Gibbs thought to himself, knowing that is exactly what McGee and Abby were thinking.

"So you having fun staying with Tony and Ziva Nick?" Gibbs asked the boy. "Uh-huh, we went to the docta lady gain to see the babies but they no play nice" Nicky answered. "Dibbs, are Tony and Ziva gonna be my mummy and daddy?" he asked "Abby and Gee no say yes or no", "you remember that lady who came into NCIS to tell us that your nanna had died?" Gibbs began, at the boy's nod he continued "well she's going to be visiting Tony and Ziva a couple of times over the next few months, if she says yes. Then Tony and Ziva get to be your mum and dad okay?" he tried to explain, "otay" the little boy answered looking a little bit more than slightly disappointed, "hey you up for dinner?" Gibbs asked the boy who smiled in glee at the prospect of food, Gibbs was glad conversation was over for now and he had the perfect way to distract the kid from his parentage, "wanna help me make some burgers?" he asked, "YEAH" Nicky shouted in glee.

After a complete mess was made in the kitchen and the burgers were demolished by both males, Gibbs had the sleepy boy bathed and was just tucking him into bed when "I lub you Dibbs" Nicky said in a small sleepy voice, "go to sleep kiddo" Gibbs replied with a kiss to the boys head. With a heart heavier than when Kelly had asked him not to go on the mission she died on while he was away he headed back down stairs to clean up, deciding instead to bypass the kitchen for the basement and his bottle of scotch.

In the basement he poured himself a mason jar of scotch and picked up his phone looking at it before dialling, it rang three times before "Jethro" the voice on the phone asked "dad"…

A/N: I have this ring I always wear I got it off an old friend. It has no design in it but it used to. Now it's just a plain silver ring, people always ask why I still wear it when the design is gone, well the answer is that even though like the design, my friend is gone, it's what the ring stands for that's still there. It's good times and bad times, it's fun and it's the memory of my friend begging me to let her buy it for me on HER birthday all because I made a four and a half hour train ride to go see her, I had the money to get the ring myself but she refused to let me get it myself, that why I wear it. That's all for now tune in next time. Love Sky xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

A/N: I got asked by a friend who was reading over my shoulder where I got the name for the dog and the name for the Child services lady from, the dog is named after Magnum P.I (Sulli is short for Sullivan as in Thomas Sullivan Magnum) and Carrie King is a mixture of Carrie White (from Carrie) and Stephen King…. I'd just started re-reading Carrie when I decided to write the CS woman into this. So I'm so far ahead on my assignments I'm helping my class do theirs, I figured I'd take a break on the thinking before I fry my brain and give you guys a little extra update

A/N: oh how I wish I owned the show

Reaching up onto his toes Nicky reached for the door handle to answer for whoever had just knocked. Catching him in time an now six months pregnant Ziva scolded "Nicky you know not to answer the door, go and finish your breakfast." Opening the door she found an impatiently waiting Carrie King on the other side of the door, "oh Ms King come in, this is the third unscheduled visit right?" she asked the other woman just nodded.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva" Nicky called from the kitchen Ziva simply rolled her eyes. Nicky had a habit of getting clingy when the Child Services woman was anywhere near the apartment, they were awaiting the final okay on the house they'd been looking at the month before. No one knew where it was but it was just the perfect distance between Gibbs' house and work that they felt like of the got it they wouldn't need to worry in case of emergency, if something happened at home, the other could get from work or Gibbs over in no time or vice versa. "Ziva, Ziva, Ziva" came Nicky's voice again.

"Yes, Nicky?" Ziva asked the boy patiently "can we go to the park today?" he asked clearly. 'It is incredible the amount Nicky had learned to pronounce his words clearer in the time he'd been with the couple' Carrie thought to herself, 'he's become so attached to them in his short stay.' "After breakfast baby boy" Ziva answered indulgently, "I'm done" Nicky answered too quickly at the prospect of the park if he finished sooner rather than later "one more pancake please, or you can have two toasts on the way there" Ziva chuckled at Nicky's eager expression. "toast pwease" he answered 'apparently his speech slipped when he got excited' Carrie though to herself, she didn't want to interrupt this interaction but she wanted to see more of it before she made her final judgement "do you mind if I join you at the park?" she asked Ziva who answered with "of course" before turning her attention back to Nicky "why don't you go get dressed and I'll make your toast Nicky" she suggested to the little boy who was bouncing in his seat.

(At the park)

"I've been put on maternity leave because of these two" Ziva offered looking dreamily at her very grown out tummy "it has only been two weeks but if I did not have Nicky to entertain I would have remained as sane as I have." The younger woman laughed, Carrie hadn't had much contact with Ziva she always seemed to be entertaining Nicholas, Tony had done his fair share of playing with the boy but it was obvious Ziva was more maternal then Tony was paternal or maybe that was just because Ziva was pregnant she clung to Nicky as more a form of protectiveness than Tony is just yet.

"Ziva, Ziva come play. Come play" Nicky called out from the top of the slide, Ziva chuckled at his antics and attempts to get her attention, "my master calls, will you be alright over here?" she said to Carrie who just nodded in reply and smiled at the younger woman who seemed more and more enamoured with her charge every time she saw them.

After nearly three and a half hours of swinging and sliding and monkeying on the equipment at the park Nicholas seemed satisfactorily tired out and ready for a nap, Ziva carried him carefully towards the car taking care to avoid leaning him directly on her belly. Strapping the tiny looking boy into his car seat (Tony reasoned they needed the seats anyway for when the twins were born so he'd won the debate on that) Ziva moved towards the driver's seat as Carrie moved hesitantly towards the passenger's seat, the few times she'd had the misfortune of being in the car with Ziva the younger woman drove like she was avoiding non-existent bombs. As Ziva started the car she drove more gently cautious of her precious cargo in the back seat.

"You and Tony seem rather attached to Nicholas" Carrie attempted subtlety in the conversation, testing Ziva feelings towards the boy. "He is an amazing boy, so full of love and life. Always laughing or trying to get someone to laugh, he does not like sad faces. And he adores Sulli and the twins." Ziva answered honestly, "Sulli?" Carrie asked confused. "Our dog" Ziva answered smiling at the memory of the first time the two met, how Nicky had insisted on calling him "Silly" instead of "Sulli". "Have you found out the gender of the twins yet?" Carrie asked, suspicious of how Nicky would react to having new children in the house, in her experience new kids haven't always been accepted easily. "No not yet, though Nicky insists they will be girls, he will not let us sway him otherwise." Ziva laughed quietly as if at some inside joke. That was a good sign really, if the adoptive child was eager to participate in the guessing of the genders of new siblings then they would be more likely to accept the new sibling.

The rest of the ride was in silence, arriving at the apartment building Ziva carrying the sleeping toddler in her arms, whispering so as not to wake him Carrie told Ziva of her plans for their next appointment "it'll be our scheduled meeting so I'll call up to a week before hand to let you know when I'll be arriving for the final inspection." She told the younger woman, helping her to unlock the door and opening it for her. Following Carrie inside Ziva mentioned, "we may have a new place in about three weeks' time, just in time for Nicky's birthday. We have bought a house or at least we are in the middle of settling on one." Ziva said smiling down at the boy in her arms, subconsciously placing a kiss on his head as she mentioned his birthday, "sounds exciting, I'll make sure to get that address off you when you know it. Would you like help putting him down for his nap?" Ziva just nodded in return.

Making their way to Nicholas' makeshift room on the study, Ziva lay the boy down who woke momentarily only enough to whisper an "I love you mummy" before falling asleep again, registering the shock on Ziva's face Carrie sent a questioning look towards Ziva. Ziva shook her head at the woman beside her "he has never called me that before" she whispered.

Later that night Tony climbed into bed next to his fiancée snuggling in behind her wrapping his arms around her, "how'd it go with Nicky today, did he behave?" he asked Ziva he had been a little pensive all night. She was silent for a moment before answering "he called me mummy today," Tony gasped at her revelation, "it was when I out him down for a nap after we all got back from the park" she continued, "all?" Tony questioned "that woman, Carrie? From Child Services? She was here all morning unscheduled visit. The next one will be around Nicky's birthday." Tony didn't respond, he knew they were getting close to Nicky and he them, he just didn't realise it had evolved that far. "Would it be all that bad though? To be his parents? He doesn't exactly have anyone else…" his voice trailed off and Ziva merely nodded silently at which question he didn't know, what he did know was that at this point there was no way they were losing Nicky.

A/N: that's all for now, tune in next time for Nicky's birthday and Carrie's final judgement (okay so that sounds a little more creepy than intended). Hope you've been enjoying this so far, after the next chapter I think I'll do one for each of the three remaining months of the pregnancy and an epilogue of the twins first birthday (total of five more chapters).


	19. Chapter 19

Apology

I feel like I've abandoned you guys these last couple of weeks and I'm so sorry. The problem with taking twelves class is that you end up with twelve sets of assignments essays and exams all due in the same two week period, I'm almost done I promise and then I'll get back to writing. I've got three exams, a speech and an in class essay and then I'll be done, I have chapter 18 almost complete and as soon as I'm done I promise I'll upload it. Again I'm so sorry I've made you all wait so long, please be patient with me in this and I'll get back to you guys as soon as I can. Don't worry I'll delete this before uploading the next chapter so there won't be this random A/N in the middle of the end of the story. Love Sky xoxoxo


End file.
